Vixen Chronicles
by Syndfell
Summary: The chronicles of my OC [Cressunaire] and her life in the day to day shenanigans of Gensokyo and its inhabitants. References to the game series, festivals, fluff and my own Incidents are all included! I aim to cast as many characters as i can write sanely! So what are you waiting for : 3. Will always accept positive reviewing .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **All of the preceding story is MY OWN perception of how the characters would react. I do not own ANY non-original characters in this work and I AM NOT claiming I own the Touhou Project or any of its characters. I do not mind if my are used elsewhere, but give them proper credit please. By reading these words you have agreed to remain positive~**

 **Thank you Zun for giving such an amazing game~  
I hope you enjoy this story~**

 **Words/pages of this chapter: 8444/31  
Words/pages total: 8444/31  
**

* * *

 **Tenshi** : "Welcome to my story! Of course this entire thing is about me! Ahahaha!"  
 **Syndfell** : "No its not…"  
 **Remi** : "Obviously is about me and my mansion!"  
 **Syndfell** : "No it's not about that either."  
 **Sakuya** : "Then the Youkai …"  
 **Sendfell** : "SHUT UP! That's a complete spoiler!"  
 **Cress** : "What is going on here?"  
 **Tenshi** : "We are arguing about what this fan fiction is about."  
 **Cress** : "That is so dumb. We all know obviously I am the main character."  
 **Sendfell** : "You guys…"  
 **Sakuya:** "It's about maids!"  
 **Youmu** : "it's about gate keepers and phantoms!"  
 **Cress** : "Looks like there is only one way to solve this!"  
 **All** : "Danmaku!"  
 **A** : "Let's just move on!"

 **Incident 1** : Intros Intros and more Intros! Oh and actual plot!

 **Chapter 1: Please wait warmly while the girls prepare ^^**  
Groggily I opened my eyes and stretched, looking out my window I noticed the morning sun and was upset. _God I woke up too early._ Mentally sighing while getting out of my bed, I snapped my fingers to change my clothing. Floating down off the small second story to the main room I landed with a soft thump. I turned to face my mirror. My midnight purple hair, topped with two vestigial fox ears of the same color, flowed down past my shoulders. Two amber eyes stared at me in the reflection. I looked at my black blazer and shirt, checking for any holes that needed fixing. Checking my crimson skirt for the same conditions came up with nothing. I picked up the hair clip off the table. The hairpin was a crimson and black butterfly over a white crescent moon. Satisfied with my appearance, I turned to leave when something caught my eye to the left. At closer investigation the figure turned out to be the drunkard Oni; Suika, passed out in the corner of my room. _Just because she can enter my house freely doesn't mean she should…_ I sighed and grabbed umbrella, one never know when one needs an umbrella. I entered the outside world. I lived in a part of the Great Youkai Forest, near the edge of both the forest and the Youkai Mountain. Well more accurate is that I live inside the Great Hakurei Barrier itself, but when leaving the distortion I created around my house; one would end up in the Great Youkai Forest. From this 'portal exit' it was only a short walk to the natural spring I owned that flowed from inside the Youkai Mountain. It was remote, and hard to access for most, but I liked it here; as it was very quiet and peaceful.

Flying the ten minute or so to the Human Village, I landed outside the north gate and entered. The village consisted of mostly humans, as the name suggested, with the occasional Youkai here and there but mostly at night though. Opening my umbrella to block out the sun; I started my walk slowly through the heart of the town. The heart of the town is where most of the stores and vendors were located. The school was also on the main strip through town.

 _Way too early for me to be awake._ I thought as I yawned.

"Oh isn't if it isn't Cress." A calm and wizened sounding voice rang out to my left. Turning to face the origins I was greeted to Keine.

"Oh hey Keine."  
Keine, the self-proclaimed defender of the human village as well as largely the only teacher in the village. She has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a weird hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. She was half human half Hatataku. In her human form she could 'eat' history, or conceal it, which she used to hide the human village when it was in danger. In her beast form, she can modify history.

"How are you this morning?"

"I felt like a simple stroll to Misty Lake."

"I hear fairies are causing trouble near there."

"Yeah yeah." I responded sarcastically. Keine shook her head and turned to take her leave when I noticed a figure lurking nearby. I looked over at Mokou sitting in the darkness of the alleyway, then back at Keine.  
"Do you know she is there?"

"Yes, leave her."

I nodded and took my leave, deciding it was best to keep out of their squall. I strolled out of the south gate and headed towards the fork in the road. I walked a rarely used dirt road, I mean really why anyone would use it that lived this way. Everyone this way can fly, and since humans rarely visit, grass and weeds grew over it due to its lack of use. None the less, I knew the way well and continued trekking. Normally, well at least in the daytime, Youkai don't stop passing travelers; so fortunately the trip didn't take as long as it might have and I reached the forest with ease. From here there were several ways to reach the lake itself, I found the easiest way being just to take the path the fairies frequented. Carefully I made my way through the brush and branches till I came across a clear path. If you didn't know this was here, you could never find it; for the fairies kept the entrance cluttered intentionally so that Humans could get lost in the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing on our path?" A red headed fairy asked me.  
"Me? I'm walking, isn't that clear?"  
"Get off or face the fairy squad four! Err… Three!" A blonde one shouted at me as it realized one of its members was missing.  
"I'm shaking." I retorted, trying not to laugh.  
"Hear that, she is…" That's all the green one had time to get out as I materialized my Karabela in my fee hand and struck a pose.

"[Particle sign: Step amongst the light]!" Activating a spell card, I took a single step and moved seemingly as fast as light, slicing the three fairies. The three unconscious bodies hit the ground simultaneously, and I regained my calm form. Feeling slightly satisfied. I continued my journey to the lake. The next part of the journey wasn't as exciting and I was there in just under a few minutes. Standing at the shore of the lake, I took in the very simple scenery around the lake. It wasn't like it was stunning like some of the lakes outside of Gensokyo, but it was better than nothing. I am sure some humans would love to see it, since most who did either got lost or attacked. I looked up in time to see an incoming projectile. I avoided all of the ice missiles by opening my umbrella and then looked back up at the attacker.

"This is the territory of the strongest! Leave now or prepare to meet your end!"  
"I see, so Cirno how have you been?"  
"Ahahahahahah! I do not know this Cirno you are talking about!"  
"Okay, then if you are not Cirno then I have no obligation to not turn you into shaved ice. I wonder what flavors taste the best. Maybe strawberry."  
"Eh…Um… The strongest has declared that you may visit the lake whenever you want!"  
At this, Cirno flew off and I couldn't help but give a smirk. Maybe that was too far, but it didn't matter much to me really. Naturally my eyes were drawn to my left, to the giant Victorian mansion clock tower standing above the tree line. Pulling up my sleeve, I checked the approximate time. This watch was something the Kappa; Nitori, had created as a rudimentary time telling device as a favor for me. Still I found it to be accurate within at least ten to twenty minutes. Determined to head over to the mansion, I took one last glance at the lake then flew casually into the air.

* * *

Meiling was sleeping peacefully, she had found a spot where she could get at least ten minutes of sleep in before Sakuya made her rounds near this area. Meiling had timed it so that she would wake up at the sound of a spoon falling out of her hand, signaling that she should be back at her post before Sakuya noticed. Today however…

* * *

I landed with a loud thud, shaking the nearby earth and creating a tiny dust plum around me. The force was so great, that it shook the lazy gatekeeper awake. She jumped at least five feet into the air, startled by my sudden landing and landed ready to fight.

"Calm Meiling, it's just me."  
"Oh, Cressy-sama. I wish you wouldn't do that, it scared the hell out of me."  
"And that's why I do it you know."  
"Could you stop at least once every three times you come over?"  
"Perhaps I should show Sakuya the new spot." I smirked at this thought.  
"Gah! N...no no no no! It's okay, scare me as much as you want!"  
"Can I go in?"  
"She isn't awake yet, unless you have matters with someone else today?"  
"Just answer the question."  
"You are always permitted to enter, you know that."  
"It is still polite to ask you know."  
"Polite speech coming from the girl who just woke me up by landing hard…"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!"

I ignored the poor gatekeeper and waited for her to open the large black gates. Walking across the short pathway to the steps, I took a second to admire the fresh cut grass.

 _Who the hell cuts the grass here anyways…?_

With my wonderment at the grass over; I reached the main doors. I pushed on the large, wooden, scarlet doors; which opened effortlessly. It took me a moment to adjust to the lower amount of light in the mansion. Shutting the door behind me, fully adjusted to the dark, I continued my way through the mansion. As she was still asleep, I decided that I would just visit Patchouli. I stayed on the ground level and walked through the main hallway; which dumped into a large rotunda with a strange scarlet magic circle in the middle. I took one of the many hallways that lead out of the rotunda and weaved through the hallways, walking past no shortage of fairy maids.

 _I swear when Sakuya re-enlarged this, she turned the mansion into a freaking labyrinth!_

Eventually, I found two ten foot tall oak doors with some sort of note on them.

'Do not enter, that means the thief, maids, or vampires. Library is under organization.'

"Damn it, I could get a fairy maid to open it for me or..." I thought out loud when I heard a familiar whining sound through the air. I took a few steps back to see ten knives land where I was, turning to face their owner I came to face Sakuya, the perfect elegant maid.

"Hey Sakuya."

"Oh Cressunaire-sama, I wasn't aware you entered the mansion. I thought you were Marisa or that annoying miko."

"No, if I had been them I would be a kitsune pincushion right now."

This put a small smirk on the maid's face, but it vanished as quickly as the knives did. "Patchouli-sama is reorganizing the mansion library after she got the large supply of books back from Marisa."

I nodded, "I figured as much."

"Say, are you going to take the young mistress to the summer feast at the Shrine in a few days?"

 _Crap…_

I had forgotten that the summer feast was coming up here shortly.

"Well, I guess I will pay a certain Miko a visit before Flan wakes up."

"Take care Cress-sama then"

I didn't feel like navigating my way out then flying over to the shrine, so I created a spatial rift to the shrine. I exited the rift right outside the stairs to the shrine. As I walked up the many stairs to the shrine, I came across something in the path. Stopping to look at it resulted in it actually being Mononobe no Futo.

"Um Futo…why are you laying on the Hakurei Shrine steps?"  
"Oh, good day to ye Lady Cressunaire" The Taoist replied back to me. "Lady Hakurei kicked me out of shrine grounds and this is where I landed."

"I see… Why did she do that exactly?"

"Something about not spreading faith of my religion around her shrine visitors."

 _What visitors…_ "Well, come with me and we can go see her together."

"Can't allow it Lady Cressunaire, I don't want to upset Lady Reimu."

"If you come with me, she will understand I am sure of it."

"If you say so Lady Cressunaire."

Together with the Taoist, I climbed the seemingly endless amount of stairs till finally we reached the top, feeling a bit parched; I created a rift and from it produced two small cups and a bottle.

"Futo, do you drink at all? Or is that against Taoist belief? I can't remember."

The Taoist looked unsure at me, but took a cup "There is nothing that says I can't partake in a glass."

Nodding, I poured a single glass for her and then one for me. We continued walking as I drank a few more cups of sake before coming to a stop at the shrine veranda. Not surprisingly, Reimu was sitting on the veranda drinking tea. When she saw me, annoyance flashed on her face but when she noticed Futo it became completely apparent.

"What is she doing back here!?" Reimu yelled at me.

"Calm down, I'm just here to treat some of the wounds you inflicted and trying to sort this out."

"No, she has to leave."

I narrowed my eyes at her, I truly didn't feel like arguing today.

"How about I just kill two birds with one stone. I challenge you to a spell card battle."

"Oh yeah? What are the terms then?"

"If I win, I can bring Flandre to the feast in a few days as well as allow Futo to stay for dinner you will be making."

"If I win?"

"I will do one thing you ask of me."

Reimu pondered this for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement.

"Three spell card captures to win then Cress?"

I nodded, "Six cards total, sound fair?"

Reimu agreed and prepared her six cards she wanted to use then placed her cup down.

Instantly Reimu appeared above me in total preparation for a fight, but I simply watched her do this while holding my cup of Sake in one hand.

"I wasn't aware you were just going to watch!" Reimu sneered at me.

"I'm not, I was just being polite and giving you the first move!"

This seemed fine by Reimu, as she released a large curtain of talisman Danmaku. I easily weaved and ducked between the small gaps in the bullets, and placed a few rune circles periodically in my dodging.

"That all you have Miss Shrine Maiden?"

This seemed to irk Reimu for she pulled out a spell card, "Fantasy Sign: [Exorcism]". I knew this card well, it based itself off of three talismans she threw out which then they multiplied to be large curtains of talisman Danmaku. As they covered a nice circular area, this particular attack was hard to dodge; however it had one weak point. I dodged the first set of talismans easily, and waited for the second set of initial talismans to be tossed out. Reimu backed up and threw three more talismans, which then I took advantage of and flew directly past the three. This opened up an opportunity to counterattack.

"Hell Sign: [Chains of Cerberus]" I invoked the spell card, causing the many runes I placed around the shrine grounds to light up. At my command, chains flew towards Reimu in hopes to capture her in a bind. They missed their target and stopped, but before Reimu could recover fully from the evasion; the chains broke into Danmaku and flew straight at her. With no ability to dodge, Reimu took a direct blow from the spell card.

"I think that makes one spell card capture for me."

Reimu flew right at me, and I instinctively avoided her.

"Looks like you are not the only one who can trap people Cress."

I realized it too late, she had activated a spell card on her way here.

"Fantasy Sign: [Fantasy Seal]" With the command, a dozen or so of homing rainbow orbs flew from Reimu directly at me. With my own spell card not up for use seeing how it uses the runes; I had no way to counter spell the Fantasy Seal. With left only one choice, I flew downwards in hopes to dodge the attack. Some of the bullets hit the ground, but most were still on my tail. Flying upwards, I did a spiral releasing Danmaku behind me. I heard more of the dangerous bullets connect with mine, erasing another chunk of the spell card. I turned around, ready to use more bullets to block the spell card. However, I heard another being launched my way. With nowhere to run, I simply braced for the hit. The exploding orbs hit me, and all my energy was sapped away at once. My body became heavy for a moment, and my breathing taxed.

 _Her damn Fantasy Seal hits like a freaking Oni._

"One for me." Reimu practically sang. I smiled, and materialized my sword fully ready for battle now. I slashed, releasing daggers and wave like Danmaku at the girl. We did a ballet of dodging and returning fire at each other till her spell card was back up again. Releasing another set of Fantasy Seal orbs, I prepared myself and charged my blade full of energy. Upon swinging the blade, I released a large burst of energy and cleared the orbs in front of me. I smirked and pulled out my next spell card, "Balance Sign: [Frost Nova]". A small orb of ice with fire in the middle appeared in my hand.

This was perfect, not only did it grant a huge area of effect spell and added frozen and flaming variants of my Danmaku, but I could freeze any of hers as well. I did quick spirals around Reimu, releasing fire balls, ice shards, daggers, large orbs, and general small orbs. With a command, I froze all of these and tossed the orb above of me. Releasing the spell card's true power, a large ice blast emitted from it. During this time, Reimu released orbs and talisman Danmaku as she weaved in and out the mine field of Danmaku. I could tell she was switching cards, so I decided to make it fast. By injecting it with power, I exploded the orb causing a huge fire outburst which she narrowly avoided. The remaining result was a large number of ice shard Danmaku flying everywhere. Right as one hit Reimu, she activated a spell card: "[Great Duplex Barrier]".

 _Damn it, this is my least favorite card._

Three blue cubes surrounded Reimu, each one smaller than the previous. Periodically would she released a cubed blast that was a solid wall of Danamku, only way to get around it was to graze it at the right time. This was a top tier spell card for not only did it protect the user, but it attacked with great force. I canceled [Frost Nova] and flew backwards from Reimu, preparing for what came next. Reimu released two sets of cubed bursts. I flew as fast as I could, in and out of the patterns; doing my absolute best to graze the walls of certain demise.

 _If I had more room, I could capture the damn card.._

While thinking on how I could capture this spell card, a cubed burst struck me. It felt like I flew right into a wall, I lost a few feet in altitude before I recovered my senses.

"Oh, is the little fox going to lose to me? Maybe I'll have you wear some sort of clothing to attract worshippers." Reimu taunted me as she remained safely in her barrier.

 _Damn it, looks like I'll have to use it anyways._

I pulled out two spell cards, and infused power into them both. "Boundary Sign: [Boundary Between Reality and Fantasy] and Particle Sign: [Step Amongst the Light.]" I activated both spell cards, and on the activation of the first; a large burst emitted from me. Now that I had nullified damage and abilities aimed at me for a short time, I aimed my shot and took a single step. In the one step I had taken, I had cslashed about thirty feet. I heard Reimu gasp from behind me, signaling my successful capture of her spell card. I was down to, two spell cards while she had 3.

"Looks like we are both at our last capture Reimu! Just give up and I'll let this slide!"

"Ha! I wouldn't be a Shrine Maiden if I gave up like this! Also, using two spell cards at once is a bit cheap isn't it!?"

"Maybe, but it wasn't specified I couldn't!" I laughed at Reimu's misfortune.

Panting from using both those cards at once, I was trying to calculate what kind of spell card she would use next. Reimu had at least two hard hitting cards left, while I had a large energy consumption and hard hitting. Reimu threw down amulets everywhere across the courtyard. This new attack puzzled me for a moment.

 _If she intentionally missed, they must be for another reason…_ Before I could finish the thought, I felt an immense release of power from above me. Looking up revealed Reimu activating a spell card.

"Exorcism Sign: [Heavenly Exorcism]!" At this command, the amulets she tossed down light up and fired uncountable amounts of exorcism amulets into the air. They became so thick it turned the entire shrine dark. As they rained down, I not only lost sight of Reimu but was forced to use my last bomb spell card.

"Fox Sign: [Fox Fire Blade]!" At this, my blade became coated in a blue flame. Flying straight up, I slashed away the Danmaku in front of me.

 _This spell card, while a powerful defensive, but it only lasts about 20 seconds. After that, if I don't find Reimu this spell card will end and it's her win._

I mentally started to count as I swept through the endless amulets. I couldn't reach the top, but I also couldn't find Reimu in the storm of amulets. That's when it hit me, I was looking in the wrong direction. Quickly reversing, I let gravity drag me away from the main mass of the amulets. Turning around I flew downwards to the ground, dodging the rain of death above of me, then around to the back of the shrine. There she was, channeling the power for the spell card. Reimu noticed me and instantly started to cancel the spell card, at the same time I swung the rapier down and released a gigantic huge wave of blue fire.

* * *

I sat down next to Reimu, tired from our fight. My fire had managed to strike her before she could counter my attack.

"You know, you didn't have to fight me to bring her."

"I know. I was just bored." I truthfully told her, and took a sip of tea. She sighed next to me, causing my curiosity to spike.

"Something the matter?"

"A deal is a deal, so I'm not upset about that. It's the inevitability of not being able to hold this festival."

"What do you mean?"

"The special sake I brewed for this festival vanished the other day. Without it, I fear I won't be able to put on a feast at the shrine."

 _I doubt she needs that sake…She just wants to attract the Youkai who drink for a shot at donations._

"I see… Have you any leads?"

She shook her head and sighed again. _Though I won't call her on it, I assume that she hasn't looked at all…_

"Reimu, what if I found the sake for the festival before the day?"

"You realize that's only three days off right?"

I nodded, "I can do it."

"Well, if it happened to return in one piece…then I suppose the feast is still on. Why do you want to have it held so badly anyways?"

I shrugged and glanced down at my watch and realized I only had an hour or so before my usual dinner time, so I excused myself from Reimu with reassuring the promise I would find that missing sake. I flew off from the shrine and started for the mansion, but decided I would take a slight detour today and headed to the Bamboo Forest. I landed nearby a small stand which had its 3 of four seats full. I took a seat and looked at Mystia, the stand keeper.

"Oh hey Cressy~" She almost sang. I took a quick glance to see the Oni; Yuugi, the Ghost Princess; Yuyuko and the Immortal Phoenix; Mokou. Mokou was a usual face around the stall, while the other two seats changed constantly. My chair was saved nightly just in case I showed up.

"Are you drinking anything tonight?" Mystia asked me in her very cheerful and kind attitude.

"Nah, not tonight Mystia."

"Eh! What does Cressunaire have going that is so important she can't enjoy a drink?!" Yuugi said as she downed another glass of sake.

"I don't have to drink every night you know."

"Ha! I always knew you were a light weight!" At this, Yuugi hit my shoulder which firmly shook my foundation but, luckily I managed to create a shield with magic to block the hit so I wasn't blasted off the seat.

"That's not reall… Gah Yuyuko what are you doing?!" I shouted as I looked at the Ghost Princess. Yuyuko was trying to eat one of the sparrow Youkai that had stopped by, somehow she already had the poor thing wrapped up on a spit with a fire going.

 _How had she managed to do that so fast?!_ "Yuyuko! Stop you can't eat Youkai!" I quickly interjected, saving the poor thing from certain demise.

"Ah…You are no fun Cressy." Yuyuko glared at me.

"You cannot just eat Youkai out of whim… there is something really wrong with that!"

Yuyuko went back to her chair in defeat, while I picked up my umbrella and bid my goodbyes to Mystia and everyone. I floated back into the air and continued on my way to the mansion. From Mystia's stand, it was a simple few minutes of flight before I landed softly outside the gate. Like clockwork, Meiling had appeared in front of the gate to stop whoever was here.

 _Her spiritual detection has gotten better. I am kind of impressed. Well, as long as she's awake that is._

"Oh… Cressy-sama, it's just you."

"Yeah, boring old me." I joked to her as I walked through the large gates and once again into the mansion. The mansion had a different feel than earlier today, almost livelier. That probably was because both Scarlet Sisters were awake, and thus nightly chaos had begun. I sensed a presence nearby, but was too slow to react as usual. A body flung into my abdomen, effectively knocking the air out of me.

"Cressy!" A cheerful voice rang out. I looked down to see a girl with red eyes and short blonde hair.

"Hey Flan." I said calmly. Flandre Scarlet, the girl I was still tutoring on the control of her powers. While she had grown significantly since I started, she still had a bit more to go. I thought back to the newspaper I saw recently, _The mighty Cress has a soft spot? Read more on the inside about the relationship between Cress and the vampire Flandre._ I couldn't help but scowl at this thought and decided I would punish Aya again for writing such preposterous news.

"Cressy!" Flandre yelled bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"You going to eat dinner with us?" She said as she stepped back. I noticed Flan had a white apron on, a sense of dread filled me.

 _Crap… I hope she isn't trying cooking again…_ I thought about the last time Flan cooked dinner,

 _We had to send five fairy maids to Eirin the last time._ However, like every other resident in the mansion, except maybe the shut-in in the library; I couldn't keep my will once I her grin. Regretfully, I nodded and hoped Erin could work on immortal foxes too. Flandre, now happy, shuffled off back to the kitchen.

"What are you worried about? You _are_ immortal you know." A voice rang out behind me.

I turned around to see Sakuya standing there.

"I'm worried about the pain I'll have to go through…"

"So you would rather make her sad, than deal with a little pain?" Sakuya seemed to smile at this comment. I knew this was straight up blackmail now.

"I think I found the true Scarlet Devil of the mansion…"

The maid chuckled at my speculation and shrugged. We sat silent for a moment when I finally had to ask, "Is Patchy done with her library?"

"She is still remodeling the library."

"Well, I guess I will go bug her for a bit."

"She still isn't allowing people in you know."

"Well… are you going to stop me if I try?"

Sakuya thought about it and shrugged. Before I could say anything more, she vanished presumably back to the kitchen or somewhere. I thought about the scolding I would get by breaking into the library, and still went through with it. I warped into the center of the library…or at least the area everyone frequented.

"Koakuma! Those books go into the 'Bestiary'!" Patchouli Knowledge, ordered Koakuma. Patche sighed and turned towards me, and looked a bit surprised.

"Now...I know you can read. So why are you bothering me?"

"Cause I'm bored?"

Patche sighed again and sat down obviously winded. I looked at the pile of books Koakuma was desperately trying to organize and felt a slight pity for her.

"Marisa returned books?"

"More like I placed a spell on a recent one she took that sent all the ones with trace amount of my magic on them back here. While that one will simply self-destruct when she picks it up."

"Will she be alright?"

"Who knows?" Patche shrugged at this comment and seemingly was thinking about something. "I know why you are here."

"Why?" I amused her.

"Flandre is cooking something that isn't eggs right?"

"Yeah. But I really came to see you."

Patche stared at me with a blank expression, "Don't fool with me or ill kick you out."

"Fiiiiinnnneee. I came here to stall for time. There happy?"

"Not really. I have all these books to sort through."

I shrugged and walked over to a particular section and grabbed a random book. I looked down at the cover, and realized it was a chapter of a Manga series that depicted a band of high school students trying to make their own music club.

"You finish this one yet?"

"Of course."

"Any clue when the next one is out so I can plan my next trip?"

Patche shook her head and went back to cataloging the books. I sighed and sat back down in a chair looking up. As far as one could see, the library shelves reached to the ceiling. I leaned forward again and reaching inside a small distortion I created. Procuring a bottle and cup, I went to pour myself something to drink but stopped at the cork. _Ceiling… Could it be…?_

I glanced at Patche, who was lost in her book. I decided to investigate my hunch and took my leave of the vast library. I created a rift in a more empty space of the library to the grand veranda of the mansion. Turning around: I gazed out at the entrance to the mansion, the black gate, the forest surrounding the mansion and the Misty Lake. Far off in the distance and to the left a bit was the majestic Youkai Mountain with the Moriya shrine located on its summit. I turned around and faced two large doors. Made of crimson wood and black stained glass. Behind these doors resided the first target of my investigation; the elder sister to Flandre, Remilia Scarlet. Opening the large door caused Remi to turn and look at me. Upon seeing me, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Oh, what do I owe the pleasure of Cress personally seeing me? No less through my veranda doors."

"I just had to ask you something, and the easiest way to do that in private was through there."

"I see… I could sit here all day guessing, and I doubt it's for the reason I think…" Remi leaned forward and smiled in such a fashion so that her fangs stuck out in the smile, "What do you want to ask me."

I dragged a chair over and sat in front of her and smirked. "Now, did you steal the festival sake from the Hakurei Shrine?"

Remi seemed amused by this question, or maybe that's just her curiosity being aroused. "Why would I do such a thing exactly?"

"If you had the sake, you could invite Youkai from around Gensokyo and host a party with it. This would make the Mansion more popular than the shrine. Allowing you to host more parties here, which is ultimately what you want."

Remi leaned back in her chair again, and sipped the tea she had. She seemed amused by this assumption. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have the sake. As much as I would love to have had that idea, I never knew it was missing. Besides, I enjoy the festivals at the shrine."

"Ah... Well then I have no idea who to investigate next…"

"Why did you choose me anyways?" The vampire amused herself.

"You were close and it was a good idea at the time… Well I guess I'll be on my way then."

Remi used her superior speed to block my way out.

"Hehehe… Did you think I would just let you leave after accusing me of such thing?"

"Mmm... Yeah?"

"Heh, I'm going to beat you and make you work as a new maid!"

"If I win, I'm taking your snacks for a week."

Dark scarlet energy surrounded the vampire as she prepared for a battle, "That's fine by me, cause I won't lose this time!"

* * *

"Sakuya! Sakuya! It's boiling!" The little vampire called out to the head maid, who put down the knife she was using to attend to the boiling water. Sakuya grabbed the noodles they were going to boil and added them to the water.

"Now Flan, just stir them occasionally to make sure none of them stick to the pan. And then we will drain the water when they are done."

"Hey… Sakuya?"

The maid turned to look at Flandre's sudden pondering, "What is it Little Mistress?"

"Thanks for teaching me this recipe!" The little vampire beamed in appreciation.

 _Now… I was wondering why she asked me, now it makes sense._ "Ah, yo…" The rest of the thought never left her mouth for a large explosion echoed through the mansion.

"What was that Sakuya? That stupid hikimori blowing herself up again?"

"I don't know, but I aim to find out. Just watch the food while I'm gone."

Before Flandre could respond to her, Sakuya had vanished instantly.

Sakuya appeared in front of Remilia's door knives prepped to combat anything that may await her.

 _Those maids are completely useless… Took me forever to find where the source was at…_

She barged through the door and looked around. All she saw was the ever troublesome fox sitting on her lady's bed, eating rice crackers and said vampire unconscious on the ground.

"Wha…."

"Oh Sakuya, about time you showed up."

"What happened?"

"Oh, we had a little fight and I won. Did you come up here to say dinner was ready?"

"No… I came up here to find out what that explosion was…"

"Oh, that was her blowing up. No big deal."

At this point, the perfect maid was getting wanting to scold her at how she was acting, but she also knew if she attacked Cress that she would lose as well; and there was a very inexperienced vampire cooking at the moment. The maid looked around the room, nothing seemed to have sustained damage which was a good thing. Turning back to where the fox was sitting, Sakuya was greeted by nothing but empty space. A note fluttered at her feet, picking it up Sakuya looked it over.

 _Forgive my absence, I will aim to be back in time for meal. I have a few other suspects to question before the festival starts. –Cress_

The maid sighed and headed back towards the kitchen.

 **End of mid stage~ Please wait, the girls are resting~  
**

* * *

 **Cress**. "Eh?! That's how the mid stage ends?! No fancy meal? No fan service?!"

 **Syndfell** : "What do you think I'm writing here?..."  
 **Meiling** : "I had no screen time… Here I spent the week practicing my new fancy move!"

 **Syndfell:** "You two… Look now you ate up the extra time! Stop coming into my intrologues! I need these to think about what is coming next! Well take care of me in the next stage! Ja Ne!"

* * *

 **Please Wait, the girls are preparing**

I landed outside my portal with a soundless thud. I was outside the staircase to the Moriya Shrine, and planned to investigate them before Sakuya finished the touches on the food. Flying up the staircase, I arrived at the gate to the shrine.

"Oh, have you come to pray? Or maybe, offer an offering?"

I looked up to see Nature God; Suwako sitting on the gate above of me.

"You know the answer to that question already."

"Ah…Well I can always hope you know." She said as she laid back down staring at the night sky.

"Is it really okay for a god to be lazy like that?"  
"Ah, yeah. Kanako handles everything anyways."

I shook my head and left the god to her own devices. I walked to the main part of the shrine, and was greeted by the green haired wind priestess, Sanae Kochiya.

"Yo Sanae."

"Hey Cress."

"Mind if I ask you a question before Kanako comes out?"

"I don't mind."

"Well, have you seen the special sake for the Hakurei festival in a few days?"

Sanae shook her head, and it was enough for me. After all, if I stayed too long that stupid wind god would come out and I really didn't want to deal with her today. I bid my farewells and walked back to the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have to be elsewhere."

"If you are looking for the sake from the Shrine Maiden in the valley, it hasn't appeared around here at all."

 _Ah, so it would be pointless to investigate the Tengu as well…_

"You could check with that Buddhist, she might have taken it."

"I doubt it, but it's imperative I find it."

Suwako sat up again and stared at me, "Are you finding it for you, or for someone else I wonder?"

She seemed to taunt me with that last part, but I ignored the potential jab and flew off.

"Little does she know, it's closer than she thinks." The god said to no one at all.

* * *

"Ah Little Mistress! Stop you will scorch it!"

The head maid tried to coach the vampire. The pair was currently trying to start the desert for the meal tonight. But Flandre had the heat way too high for the chocolate and as a result it was going to scorch. Sakuya took the pan and removed it from the magical flame.

 _It's away from the flame, but the residual heat still scorched some of the chocolate. And our supplies are too low to make another batch…_

"Sakuya… I-I'm sorry…" The vampire sounded on the verge of crying.

"Ah, Lit.." She was cut off yet again today while cooking by another voice.

"Ah it's alright Flan."

A calm voice filled the kitchen, causing both to turn to see the fox standing in the doorway.

"Cressy!" Flandre said full of energy again.

"Cress-sama."

The fox smirked at the two, and walked over to the chocolate in the pan.

"Ah, scorched the chocolate eh? Well, I condone magic use in cooking, but I really want to eat chocolate today."  
Cress laughed with that final comment and created a magic rune. The pan started to glow and the once scorched chocolate became the perfect consistency they needed for the recipe.

"Thanks Cress-sama."

"Ah, don't mention it. It was a completely selfish reason after all."

With this the fox exited the kitchen and off to… well not even the Perfect Elegant Maid knew where she could possibly be going.

* * *

I walked out of the kitchen and down some random hallways.

 _If I guessed right, it should be here somewhere._

After a few minutes of walking, she came to a dead end hall with a window at the end. Satisfied she entered a room randomly and looked around. The room was completely bare, not even a bed to be seen. This was one of the many unused rooms in the mansion. After waiting for a bit, she heard a window open outside. Exiting the room, she came face to face with a black and white dressed thief.

"Oh, Marisa. This is how you are getting in it seems."

"Ah…Cress! How are you…what are you doing here?"

"I was given a tip that a certain black and white was breaking into the mansion around here."

"Tch… you can't trust Tengu for anything."

"Now then, who would you rather deal with, me or Sakuya?"

"Um…"

"Of course, if you fail to answer I will make ashes out of you."

Marisa pondered it for a bit, then answered "Can I choose you?"

"Sure."

Before Marisa could react, I pinned her against the wall with knives.

"Hey! That's cheating! I thought I could get a chance to run for my life!"

"You did, just were to slow."

Making sure Marisa couldn't escape, I walked over to a pot sitting on a pedestal and knocked it off. It feel and shattered, I turned to Marisa and winked as I vanished into a rift.

I exited the rift just outside of the kitchen and promptly entered. I didn't see sign of Sakuya, which meant she already found Marisa and the not broken vase.

 _When the illusion wears off, it'll be back to normal._

"Cressy!"

I turned to the apron wearing Flan who appeared to be done cooking. I looked over to the meal they made, it looked to be Lasagna; with Sakuya helping it shouldn't kill anyone.

"I'm happy you made it back." Flan said while smiling.

"I'm a person of my word, I said I'd be here so I am."

This put a smile on her face, and I was about to turn and exit the kitchen yet again; when I felt cold steel against my neck.

"So, you are the one who broke that vase."

I could sense serious blood lust from the maid behind me. _So…the illusion didn't wear off in time I see…_

"Ah Sakuya… I have to te…"

"Sakuya knock it off!" Flan yelled at her. "Don't threaten Cressy like that!"

"Little Mistress…"

"Sakuya you misunderstand, I didn't break anything."

"Then explain the broken vase in the west wing."

"It's a simple illusion! I swear, go look now!" I told her as I dispelled the illusion.

I felt the maid vanish from behind me and appearing in front of me, I rubbed where she held the knife. "Geeze… you could have killed me."

"If it was only that easy right?"

I sighed and turned to leave, when I got hugged for the second time that day.

"Cressy! I was so worried you might hurt Sakuya!"

"F-Flan! You are crushing me!" I yelped at the vampire as she squeezed a bit too tight. She let go, and I caught my breathe and turned back around to her.

"Miss Sakuya! Miss Cress! Come quick!" A voice rang out behind us. Turning to face the person revealed it to be Koakuma.

"Koa, what's up?"

"It's the front gate! Someone is trying to breach it!"

"It's that stupid gate keeper's job to stop them."

"She was beaten!"

"Someone beat Meiling? The only two who have done that is… But Reimu wouldn't be here."

Just then I felt an enormous amount of power. I closed my eyes and focused in on it, three sources disguised as one. Opening my eyes I smiled, and turned to Sakuya; "I have this, don't worry."

* * *

I exited a rift and stood at the gate. In front of me stood a young looking girl wearing shin high black boots, with thigh highs. Her crimson gothic Lolita dress flows down to her knees, and she has crimson pinstriped, transparent like gloves up to the middle of her forearm. She has a matching crimson shawl over her shoulders. On her head she has a miniature matching top hat to the left of her head. Her icy blue eyes seeming pierced anyone who looked at her and she had her stormy gray hair drawn back. This girl was none other than Ainyalia Sterliviniel; my dragon Shikigami.

"Ainyalia what are you doing?"

"Playing shrine maiden!" She said with a smile.

"Oh? And you are reenacting Embodiment of the Idiot Scarlet Devil?"

"I feel like you added a word to that sis."

"So what, you want to fight through the 6 stages then fight Flan as the extra boss?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Then… How about we skip right to the Phantasm Stage!" Jumping with tremendous force, I created a curtain of bullets. This caused Nue, Ainyalia and Koishi to separate. _Heh, I knew it would be these three._

"[Dragon Sign: Thunder Dragon's Roar]"

Creating a loud burst of lightning like lasers that arced everywhere, Ainyalia started her first spell card. This one was particularly tough to beat, since it utilized non-pattern like lasers and fragments. Grazing the lightning fragments, I heard the next burst happen. This time, it was a direct assault on my area. Given little room to dodge, I put forth full effort upwards. I realized something, the moment I stopped. The third clap came, and it attack just like last time. Materializing my weapon, I created a large wall of fox fire with a swing effectively stopping the spell card. When both attacks cleared, the real attacker was revealed. It was Nue, impersonating Ainyalia's spell card. _If it was her attacking, that means…_ Piecing it together just in time, I flipped around and swung my sword, the force of my blow was multiplied by my spatial power. It collided with Ainyalia's giant rainbow aura dragon claw. I felt the stress in my body as I traded blows with her. Vanishing in a rift, I reappeared behind her. I delivered a spatial enhanced kicked to her back, sending her to the ground with great force. Another clap of lightning came at me, and I strafed sideways to dodge it. I sense another presence behind me, and flew downwards to avoid another burst of flower and heart shaped Danmaku.

 _Koishi… so that's where she went.  
_ "Got you!" Ainyalia cried out as I recovered from the dodge.

At that cry, I was completely surrounded by red kunai like Danmaku. Searching for a way out, I failed. _This sphere is Koishi's doing…_ I looked at Nue who was above of me, then at Ainyalia who was below me. Nue released a hell storm of arrows while Ainyalia released swords, daggers, balls and anything else she could throw.

"[Void Sign: Scarlet Void]!" I commanded. Scarlet Void is my best bomb card. It creates a void which sucks in Danmaku, then fires it back at the attacker. I can only use it once a battle though. Creating the scarlet colored void, I drew in all the bullets fired at me. When there was none left, I cut the void with my blade causing it to erupt. Bullets flew everywhere, and struck the three girls simultaneously. The trio plummeted to the ground with a large impact. Descending, I landed in the middle of the defeated trio.

"Looks like the single spell card capture is mine girls. Sorry, you have no continue credits left."

I got no response from Koishi or Nue, but Ainyalia sat up holding her head.

"Damn. Big Sis couldn't let me win for once."

"If I let you win, I wouldn't be the elder anymore right?"

"More importantly, who will clean this up?"

I sensed the murderous aura coming from behind me again. I turned to face Sakuya and Remilia.

"Well, they lost so their responsibility." I said in a mocking tone as I dipped into a rift, and joined Flan, Patchy and Koa for dinner while punishment was dealt to the attackers. Flan, of course was curious about my battle, and I recounted it to her.

 _ **End of day 1. 48 hours remain.**_

 **Syndfell** : End of day 1~  
 **Flandre** : Nothing to recount about our dinner?  
 **Syndfell** : Nope  
 **Sakuya** : At least show punishment!  
 **Syndfell** : No.  
 **Ainyalia** : Thank goodness…  
 **Syndfell** : I'm leaving… Ja Ne~

 **End of Chapter 1~  
**

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Make sure to favorite/follow the story if you enjoyed it so you get the updates! ^^ Reviews are welcomed as always!


	2. Chapter 2

**Words/pages of this chapter: 2369/7  
Words/pages total: 11003/27**

* * *

 **Syndfell:** Well here goes chapter two!

 **Cress:** Doing this again? I hear people who break the fourth wall don't live happy lives.

 **Syndfell:** You're making that up aren't you?

 **Cress:** Enjoy the chapter reader!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Please wait warmly while the girls are getting ready ^^**

I woke up in my borrowed bedroom in the mansion. Sitting up, I stretched my arms out and looked at my watch. _Noon, I feel like I slept in too late. Oh well._

I went to get off the bed only to find the blanket tight against me. Looking to the left, I faced a sleeping Ainyalia curled up on top of the blanket. I looked right only to find Flandre sprawled out on the bed. Sighing, I created a rift to move me off the bed and to the doorway. I opened the door and only got as far as the large rotunda before I came across Sakuya.

"Oh, are you heading out?"

"I have a few more suspects to look at before tomorrow. After all, I am Gensokyo's top investigator."

Sakuya only shook her head and continued onto whatever she was aiming to do. Making my way to the front lawn, I looked up and thought about who to bug next. One name came to mind, and it was a very able bodied suspect to steal the sake barrel without Reimu noticing. Walking through a rift, I exited out in front of a large staircase that seemingly never ended.

 _Why can't I just warp to Haguryoko…?_

Putting aside the mild annoyance at the barrier to the neither world, I began to fly up the steps. As I flew, I could only marvel at the endless cherry trees that grew here. Everywhere you looked, there was a vast sea of pink flowers; some dancing along in the wind like little ballerinas. After seemingly endless flying, I landed at the end of the staircase to heaven… well the afterlife at least. I made the simple trip to the small manor that existed here, commonly referred to as Haguryoko. Before I could approach the porch and enter the house, I heard a sword being drawn behind me.

"Intruder, I hope you have readied yourself for the afterlife, because I will send you there personally myself!"

I turned to face the attacker, and blocked the oncoming sword with a small distortion in my hand.

"Oh, why isn't it my pupil, Youmu Konpaku."

"Cress-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

"I have come to talk to Yuyuko if you don't mind."

"Sorry, even for you; Lady Yuyuko has denied visitors for the day."

I nodded, "Then, I'll see her by force."

Youmu shook her head, and looked at me with serious determination; "I can't let you do that you know."

Materializing my own blade, I held it out to her; "I said by force didn't I?"

I stared at the young swordsman, her dark blue eyes full of determination. I struck a pose and readied myself for the attack. I wanted to at least test her recent training if she was so dead set on stopping me. Youmu drew forth both of her blades and struck her ready pose. Instantly, Youmu cleared the ten feet or so that was between us in a single move. Reading her moves, I blocked the first attack with a small magic burst while blocking the other sword with my own blade. I delivered a kick and anticipated her blocking it, which she did. Applying extra force, I shoved Youmu back to a safe distance. It was then that I noticed something off; reacting to my instincts I flipped around and parried a blade. The attacker was an apparent darker looking version of Youmu. _She had her phantom half attempt to ambush me while I focused on her. Clever._

"Sorry Youmu, you are a bit too young to surprise me like that though."

Swinging full force, my sheathed blade struck the abdomen of her phantom half and sent it flying into the thicket of trees. Wasting no time, Youmu closed the distance between us and attempted to strike me. Smirking I warped behind her and delivered a kick. Raising my sword I formed a blue orb at the tip of the blade.

"Now to make sure my visit with your master goes uninterrupted, I'll just distort your sense of direction and distance." I smiled as I struck Youmu with the spell. Turning to face Haguryoko, I walked up to the porch and promptly entered. There sat a girl wearing a light blue and white kimono with black trim and ghost pattern and had several small formless ghosts float around her. She looked up at me the moment I entered. She appeared to be in the middle of a meal when I intruded.

"Oh Cress, I didn't think today was Youmu's training day."

"It's not that Yuyuko, someone stole the festival sake out from Reimu when she wasn't watching."

"Ara ara…so you presume I stole it?"

"Pretty much."

"Well the only sake I have is in this jar right now. Besides, what would I gain from stealing it?"

"You were the least likely suspect…but I ran out of ideas…"

Yuyuko nodded and continued to eat her ramen. She didn't seemingly care that I had accused her.

"Well…I better taste test that sake to make sure it really isn't the festival sake."

I sat down and procured a red sake dish. Staring at it brought back some memories, _gosh I have had this thing forever. Was it before the Oni went underground with the Four Devas…? It still is one of my most valued possessions._

I had Yuyuko pour me a full dish and I spent leisure time sipping the sake. I could tell by the taste alone it wasn't the sake I was looking for. Sighing heavily; I stared at the ceiling trying to think on who to ask next.

 _I could go bug Yukari, but I doubt it was her. Suwako kindly ruled out the entire Youkai Mountain range. Maybe Byakuren…But why would she when she already has a steady worshipper base._

Unable to suppress another sigh, I placed the plate down and stretched. Yuyuko didn't seem to care one bit that I had just accused her of stealing it and that I still haven't found it yet. That or she just didn't show it easily. Looking back up at the ceiling, a few stray ghosts floated about.

"You know…Ghosts sometimes look like mist…." I let the words trail off as an idea struck me.

 _Mist…_

"Ah, thanks for the sake Yuyuko! I know who the culprit is!"

After giving my thanks to her, I walked out through a rift and ended up in front of a house in the forest. A simple two story house, wood lacquered a matching brown to the trunks of the nearby trees. Several windows existed placed around the building, in general just a normal looking house. I walked up to the door and opened it; facing the same scene I saw two days ago. Large dark oak table in the middle of the room, fire place to the left of it and to the right on a cot was the Oni Suika. Pounding my foot on the floor, I jarred the Oni awake. Seeing who I was, she sat up and greeted me with a friendly manner.

"Ah…Cress! Why did you wake me all of a sudden?"

"Give it up, I know you stole the festival Sake from Reimu."

"Ah…What if I did?" She amused with that comment.

"Then… A bad Youkai would need punished." I said smirking.

She stood up and covered the entire area with a mist. When it cleared we were in a huge plain with mountains in the background. The sky was night but the moon appeared shattered in many pieces.

"Your specific fighting area eh?"

"Fitting right?"

"Then…shall we get started?"

"Ah first, the rules. No Danmaku, just strictly fist fighting."

"Fair enough."

Without giving me time to react, Suika closed the gap and took a swing at me. The resultant block cracked the ground underneath us.

 _While Suika has the strength advantage; I was dominate in the speed section. But… that's not saying much still._

Trying to out maneuver her, I aimed to strike her from behind. However; she read my attack and blocked promptly causing another shockwave to be sent out from around us.

"You never specified what the clear conditions were."

"If you can strike me a single time, I'll call it good."

"Too easy!"

Gathering more density from the space around me, I imbued my hands and feet causing them to grow heavier. Jumping sideways to avoid a hit, I delivered a kick to her side. She managed to dodge by the split of a hair and deliver a hit directly to me. I was sent flying and was forced to create a pillar of rock to stop me. Striking the pillar, I felt the left side of my body go numb. Walking through a rift, I tried to strike her again in a blind spot. Swinging downward with my leg at full force, I had aimed to end it with the single blow. But once again, Suika guarded the blow. The tremendous force that exploded outward caused a crater around us approximately 4 feet deep.

"Aren't you tired of all this fighting Cress!?" She laughed.

"Bah! As if a little annoying Oni such as yourself could tire me out!" I laughed alongside her.

We continued this dance of parrying and blocking for what seemed like hours. Panting, I wiped some sweat off my brow and looked at the Oni, who wasn't fairing any better. The landscape was completely destroyed in result of the fight. Cracking my knuckles I rushed the Oni again, and aimed for a direct hit in front of her. She of course went to block it, but at the last second I opened a rift and sent my attack through it. The exit rift opened behind Suika and before she could block it; my fist struck her back. The actual punch didn't even phase her but that wasn't the point.

"I win." I smiled.

"Ah…I should have been more specific on what a strike really was." She let out a laugh at this thought.

The area around us turned back to my house and Suika materialized some mist. The mist took shape and revealed to be the container of sake Reimu was looking for.

"Easiest way to hide it was change its density."

"Just hand it over, I want to get this whole stupid incident behind me…." I said as I took the large container and stepped into a rift.

Exiting it, I appeared outside the main shrine gate. Setting down the container I turned and looked at the sunset. The sun was setting just behind Youkai Mountain casting a shadow on the mountain and the landscape before it. From the mountain past the Great Youkai Forest and nearly to the Human Village the shadow was cast.

"So you found it after all." A very unenthusiastic voice sounded behind me.

"Yup. Recovered the sake and beat up the culprit."

Reimu sighed, "I guess I made a deal. But who stole it in the first place?"

I shook my head and opened a rift, "If you wanted to know, should have went out and found out yourself." I exited the portal to the large mansion rotunda. I looked around and went to walk through one of the many hall ways.

 _Seriously! Why does it even need to be this big!_

My journey was stopped by running feet. I turned my head towards the location of the sound and knew what it was. I turned, ready for the usual flying hug; but was not ready for the fact that it came from my original direction. We went tumbling through the hall way and ended back out in the rotunda. I looked up at the 17 year old looking vampire sitting on my chest.

"Ha! I caught the mighty fox off guard!"

"You used a clone didn't you?"

She smiled and evidently wasn't going to tell me. Sighing I created a rift to move me out from the entrapment of the vampire. Looking at her reminded me of the news I had to tell her.

"Flan, would you like to join the festival with me tomorrow?"

The little vampire's face light up in excitement and pleasure, "I'd love to attend with you! Ah should I have Sakuya make me a kimono…or should I ask that's all purpose store… or maybe I could make one myself…" The girl's mind was on hyper active mode till I put a hand on her head.

"Calm down, it's not till tomorrow night. You have plenty of time. Have Sakuya pick one out or make one for you. I'll be picking mine out tomorrow. For now, I'm going to head home and relax after two days of incident solving..."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, sorry Flan."

She shook her head, "It's alright. Ah, I'll go tell Sakuya that now!"

At this new determined goal, the Vampire rushed off leaving me alone. Shaking my head, I walked through a rift and exited in my house.

"A~h. Welc~ome back." A slightly drunk sounding voice called out to me.

"Thanks Suika… By the way, why are you in my house anyways?"

"A~h. I don't want Rei~mu to find out I stole the sake after all."

Sighing I grabbed my own sake dish and turned to the Oni, "Do you want stare at the stars while drinking some of the festival sake I took for my own sampling?"

The Oni cracked up laughing and agreed to my offer…

 _ **End of the Second Day~**_

* * *

 **A:** Well that marks the end of the second part of this Incident, it will conclude in the final part. I promise not to make them so sporadic like this in the future haha.  
 **Yukari:** I doubt you'll keep your word on that.  
 **A:** Go away Yukari…In fact I'm ending this now so we can't continue this argument. Treat me well in the next section! Ja Ne!  
 **Yukari:** Ja Ne!

 **End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

 **Well. I know this one is short, but the next chapter is longer i promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Words/pages of this chapter: 3,441/11  
Words/pages total: 14444/39** **  
**

* * *

 **Syndfell: Well here is the conclusion to Incident 1  
Cress: About time  
Syndfell: Hey isn't it your fault for taking forever to find out it was Suika?  
Cress: What was that?  
Syndfell: Well; enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 3~**

The sound of birds and a bag crumpling stirred me from my perfect sleep.

 _Wait…bag crumpling…_ I jerked up at looked out at the main room. The drunkard Oni Suika was munching on some sort of snack she found.

"Why are you still in my house?"

"Cause I felt like staying here."

Sighing heavily, I realized that today was the festival.

"Hey Suika, do you mind staying in my house to keep an eye on it while I leave Gensokyo?"

"I don't mind, I had no plans of leaving anyways."

I rubbed my temples and opened a hidden panel on one of my walls. Inside was various briefcases. Finding the one I wanted and pulling it out I set it on the table. Opening it revealed a small fortune of paper currency.

"What's all this."

"A type of currency used in the outside world."

"Ah, you're going shopping then?"

"I need a new kimono for the festival."

Suika nodded and flopped backwards onto the floor. "Well don't worry, I will watch your house while you are gone."

I opened a rift, and walked towards it with a sufficient amount of cash on my person.

"Ah, Suika. Don't eat all of my food please."

I left this final request with her before I entered the portal.

* * *

"Sakuya hurry up! I want to see how it looks!"

"Calm down Young Mistress. The festival isn't till dusk anyways. And the more you fidget around; the more likely I will make a mistake on the outfit." The maid calmly instructed the vampire. After hearing this logic, Flandre calmed her excitement on the outside level at least. Mentally her train of thought was as straight as Daedalus' Labyrinth. The maid finished marking down what she needed to know to make the kimono outfit.

"There, I'm finally done measuring."

Flan jumped down from where she was standing and turned to the maid starry eyed.

"Do you think it'll be nice? When are you going to be done? Think Cress will like it?" The vampire bombarded the maid with questions.

"Flan, please don't harass the poor head maid any more than you need to." A voice with a bit of privileged tone rang out. Flandre turned around to see her older sister standing in the door way to the fitting room.

"I think Patchy needed some help still, to burn some time why not go see if you can help her out."

The blond vampire shook her head in compliance, the side pony tail bobbing a bit as she did so. She left the Mistress and Maid alone in the room as she happily navigated her way to the great library.

"She sure has changed Mistress."

"That she has. It's hard to believe that this is the same Flandre Scarlet I knew a decade ago."

"You know its thanks that fox in the end."

Remilia scoffed at the thought, "I could have done it myself."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

I exited the portal in a very musty and dirty ally way. It was the closest I could get without making a long trip by foot or making my presence known. I walked out of the alley and onto a sidewalk. I easily mixed in with the crowd as I navigated my way through the busy streets and sidewalks till I found the attire shop I was looking for. Entering it, the shop owner looked up and noticed who I was.

"Ah, you finally came to pick it up?"

"Yes." I pulled out a huge wad of cash for payment, "I think this will suffice right?"

"This will do more than so, let me…"

"No, just give me the Yukata, keep the change."

"Ah…thanks..."

I ignored the cashier as I looked over the outfit. It was a base purple, with gold accents and butterflies on it. Above the left breast was a crimson crescent moon. I looked up at the cashier, "Thanks for this a lot. I really needed this."

I left the attire shop, carefully opening a rift to place this inside out of sight of anyone else. I felt a bit hungry so I decided I'd go get some pork fried rice. I followed the sea of people till I came across a small Chinese restaurant. _I wonder why Meiling hasn't ever cooked a Chinese cuisine…_

Entering the shop, I placed my order; paying the right amount this time and took my seat. To waste the time, I listened in on the various conversations taking place. I was well into my sixth group when I heard something interesting. The conversation was by two high school aged girls.

"Did you hear about the new wonder of the town?"

"No."

"Apparently if you stand in the right spot, at the right time, you can see into the past. I mean they have shrines, weird looking people and a giant mountain."

 _It can't be…_

I got out of my seat and walked over to the pair, "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can locate this wonder?"

"Ah…I doubt you will see it but it is located on the large cliff overlook outside of town."

"Thanks."

Sighing mentally I left before I could get my food. Once in the alley; I opened a rift and stepped through. The rift exited well above the cloud line; I felt weightlessness take a hold of me as gravity pushed me down back to the surface.

"Gravity, my old friend. You are trying to manipulate the wrong person!" I burst out laughing to no one. I created a field of condensed mana and landed on it feet first. Crouching my body, I felt the space condense around me then shot out like a bullet. The scenery was just one giant blur of green, black, blue and brown. I was over three quarters of the way there when I felt my ears twitch, and my body picking up on another presence. I immediately flew upwards then back to a floating position. I scanned the horizon for the presence but with no avail. Just before I continued forward, I sensed it behind me and flipped around. Before me stood a male Youkai. He stood about 6 foot with dusty brown hair and eyes. I didn't sense immediate hostility but I didn't drop my guard either.

"I don't recognize you of around these parts."

"That's because I'm not from around here."

He tilted his head curious about me, "I haven't seen a fox Youkai in forever."

"Point being?"

"You aren't going to trespass on my territory are you?"

"No I was just getting a Yukata and then going to see the wonder of the area on that overlook."

"I don't feel like that's the truth."

I was seriously annoyed at him now, I looked down at my watch which kept Gensokyo time whether or not I was in it. I only had a few meager hours before the festival started. I dropped the friendly façade and looked at the Youkai.

"You need to get out of my way. I have somewhere important to be."

"Are you kidding me? I rule this area! I'm not letting you pass so easily!"

* * *

"Okay okay okay! I'm sorry! Please stop trying to rip my arm off!"

The poor Youkai yelled out as I pulled up on his arm. After I felt satisfied; I let go of it and went to go back to what I was doing.

"Wait" The Youkai called out to me, turning back around I stared at him.

"I heard about the anomaly on the cliff. I personally haven't seen it; but I have heard about many who have. No guarantees you'll find it."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that part. Also, for your sake, I would refrain from acting all high and mighty. You might just attract a Youkai who wants to take your area and your life."

"Ah…" I didn't give him any more time to think about it. I flew off towards the cliff. The overlook had a black strip of road on its further end, and the actual overlook was a cleared out spot where humans on the road could stop to take photos of the scenery. Landing, I looked around for anyone and didn't see a single soul. Distorting the space around the lookout, I created a barrier so that I could operate in peace. Walking to the edge of the lookout, I scanned the empty space in front of me.

 _Where are you…?_

I finally felt a distortion in the space in front of me. I forced open the distortion and lone behold on the other side of the distortion was a forest. Looking around I could see a giant mountain in the background. The time of the day was also very different than what it was outside. Looking at my watch, I had about an hour before sunset; which in the world I was looking at the sun was just starting to set.

 _Damn it, that stupid lowly Youkai ate up a lot of time._

Mentally sighing, I shifted to my usual form and stared at the distortion. No way I could fix this alone, however I could fix it so it would be sealed away till I visited that damn gap hag.

 _How did this even happen I wonder…_

* * *

"Lady Yukari, Lady Yukari!"

The blonde Youkai set down her tea and looked over at her Shikigami.

"Yes Ran?"

"I found a distortion in the Great Hakurei Barrier!"

"Oh I know it's there."

The fox Shikigami looked dumb founded. "Then…why haven't you fixed it?"

"That barrier isn't something I can't fix alone. Especially a distortion of that level. I would need the useless Shrine Maiden or Cress."

"But…Cress has left Gensokyo for the day."

"Word travels fast doesn't it?"

"Eh…you knew she left as well?"

"Lady Yukari….I appreciate you keeping an eye on Gensokyo…but could you at least pretend to be more productive?"

"Nope. That would require work."

The poor Shikigami sighed heavily as she looked at her master who was still in her sleep ware drinking tea and eating rice cookies. Sighing again as she walked off, leaving the Gap Youkai to her rice cookies and tea.

 _Sometimes working with her is harder t han a mule…_

* * *

I let out a long heavy sigh after I got the distortion patched up. Looking up, all I saw was the town I came from off in the distance. Stretching, I looked around; nothing else seemed out of place. When I was happy with my patch, I removed the distortion that I had put up to prevent prying eyes from looking.

"So, you have such power."

I looked up at a rock, upon which sat the annoying Youkai from earlier.

"Haven't you held me up long enough?"

"So, are you from the world that is shown in that distortion?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm just curious. Is it full of strong people like you?"

"Yes. Full of powerful humans and Youkai."

"Ah. Powerful humans eh...Well, I have no interest in joining the world. I like it here."

"That's good. I wasn't going to invite you. But if I had to give you advice, I will recommend you stop boasting about your area. You will end up drawing the attention of a stronger Youkai who won't hesitate to take it from you."

"You sure? Not..."

"Trust me, I lived in this world longer than you have been alive. Even if I relocated to the other one, I have seen it happen. Even if it is ten years from now, it will happen if you continue to do so. My suggestion is to sit back and relax, try to blend in with the humans."

"Ah..."

I didn't give him much time to respond as I opened a rift and walked through. I exited just a short distance from an area that didn't look like Gensokyo, but didn't look like the outside world. This was a forgotten land, one of both worlds but neither at the same time. This strange land was home to only three inhabitants. Chen, Ran and Yukari Yakumo. I walked up the long staircase that led from the long forgotten village to a dirt path with trees lining it. I stopped when I saw the two figures, before me. The one on the left had yellow eyes, short blonde hair, and nine fox tails. I recognized this person as Yukari Yakumo's Shikigami, Ran Yakumo. The person on the left was Chen, Ran's Shikigami.

 _I still don't get how a Shikigami has a Shikigami..._

"Lady Cress." Ran bowed to me.

"Cressy!" Chen said as she ran over to me. "I've gotten stronger now!"

"Have you Chen?"

"Yup! I keep training every day so that I am useful to Master Ran!"

I laughed at this, "Chen I am sure you are already of help to her."

"Cress, Lady Yukari really needed to see you. So shall we go?"

I nodded at her urgency, and she turned around; shortly joined by Chen and the two walked down the path together. This scene brought back memories.

" _This is my Shikigami, Ran."_

 _I looked down at the young fox. "Ah, she will be of great use to you Yukari. I can feel it."_

"Lady Cress?"

 _We both burst out laughing as the young fox retreated further behind her master._

 _I knelt down to her and smiled, "Come on, can't you say hi?"_

 _She struggled with the words, but managed out a "H…h…hi…"_

"Lady Cress!"

I jerked my head up at the not-so-young anymore Shikigami. "Sorry…I got caught up in memories." I laughed light heartedly at this.

"Well, come on then."

I nodded and we walked from the path to the porch of a small house. On said porch sat the person who was requesting my help.

"Hey there Yukari."

"Hey Cress."

"Boundary?"

She nodded and stood up, grabbing her parasol. "I know you have to be at that festival, so shall we start?"

"Sure."

"Ran can you come with us, I may need your help. Are you going to be fine Cress?"

"Ha! Has the gap hag gotten so weak in these recent years?"

I could literally see the stress mark build on her face, "You really want to die don't you fox."

"I love you too Yukari." I said laughing as I walking into a rift.

* * *

Flandre looked at herself in the mirror. The yukata Sakuya had made for her was crimson with black accents. She had done away with the mob cap and ribbon she usually wore, and in turn wore a hair pin with a black bat on it. It was a present from the outside world on her last birthday. The rest of her hair was pulled back and done up in a French brain behind her. She slowly turned around, the yukata ended just above of her knees, a shorter one than normal but she liked it. There was holes for her wings, but they were done so that the holes were not obvious. She faced forward at the mirror and smiled again. Picking up the little bag she had, Flandre rushed out towards the rotunda and stopped when she came across the maid.

"I'm heading off Sakuya!"

"So soon?"

Flandre nodded full of excitement. "I want to arrive early just in case Ainyalia and the others are there."

The maid let out a light chuckle at the vampire, "its still thirty minutes before it starts you know."

"I know!"

"Well, have fun Lady Flandre."

The vampire nodded and headed out.

* * *

Flan looked around the festival. It was starting to get lively, but many stalls were not open and it wasn't quite sunset yet. She looked around the Night Sparrow's stall and didn't see Cress.

 _Maybe she is late…or perhaps she isn't going to show at all…_

At this thought, the vampire's shoulders drooped at the thought of this. She shook her head and remained positive.

 _She'll come. She promised after all!_

Half an hour passed and the festival started to pick up. Flandre could recognize people joining; but Cress still was no where to be seen and Flandre started to feel down.

 _Maybe she won't show up after all… Could it be she ran into trouble on the outside world?..No! Cressy would never let anyone beat her! Although…she said that Gap Youkai could match her power...But why would she harm her?_ The thoughts went on and on in her head.

"Geeze…I really am a terrible person making you wait aren't I?"

Flandre jerked up and turned around to stare at the Fox Youkai. She had her hair combed out and done up with her usual butterfly hairpin. The yukata she wore was dark purple with black accents and a crimson butterfly motif.

"Your yukata is amazing Cress…"

"Ha? You think so?" She burst out laughing. "Well it wasn't cheap. And it was a pain getting. I had troubles putting it on when I first tried…its been so long since I put one on haha." She burst out laughing again.

"Never mind that! The festival has just started! Let's go!"

At that, the vampire pulled on the fox's hand and led her through the festival. Flandre lead the Fox from stall to stall. Asking her for money whenever they came across a type of food stand.

* * *

On a festival tower overlooking the human village sat a blonde Youkai sitting on a gap. She was enjoying a plate of sake and observing the various people. She felt a mist form next to her, and from the same demon mist a body appeared.

"How is it Suika?"

"Ah I knew you'd be here Yukari! Aren't you going to join in?"

"Nah. I'm tired."

"From fixing the boundary?"

"Yeah."

"Or is it that you are going to peer down on Cressunaire and snicker at the pair?"

"You have bazaar tastes."

A weird sound resonated from above, causing the pair to look up. The sky was filled with colorful lights. It looked almost like a Danmaku battle taking place.

"Ah aren't fireworks amazing guys?"

The voice caused them to look right at the purple haired fox sitting, perched on a corner of the festival tower.

"Aren't you with the Little Vampire?" Suika asked.

"Ah, she wanted to go see the fireworks up close. But the noise will give me a headache so she went with Ainyalia, Nue and Koishi."

"Ah. That's nice" Yukari commented taking a drink.

"Well, we are all freinds and the night is young…" Cress broke the comment as she sifted through a rift looking for something. She pulled out a black bottle of some sort of spirit, "Why don't we drink. To the safety and great future of Gensokyo?"

"Sure why not." Yukari agreed.

"Did you even have to ask me Cress?" Suika commented.

The three all took plates and had them filled. Resting the plates together, "To Gensokyo!" The three said in unison.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3~**

 **Syndfell:** Wow I actually did 3 whole chapters… 39 pages and 14k+ words for Episode one.

 **Remi:** Bah I have written more! Come talk to me when you write something original.

 **Syndfell:** Just shut up. God.

 **Cressunaire:** I knew you could do it. After all you love me too much to abandon my creation.

 **Syndfell:** Even in the exitlogue you are cocky Cress…

 **BANG!**

 **Syndfell:** What the hell?! Who broke my door?

 **Suika:** You are coming drinking with me and Yuugi Author!

 **Syndfell:** No! If I drink your liquor I'll die!

 **Cress:** Well looks like our little interview has been cut off. In the author's place I want to thank you for reading and finishing Incident 1: Intros intros and more intros. Please treat me and the rest of us well in Incident 2! If you know… the author lives through this drinking party!

* * *

 **Well; this is the end of Incident 1. With this; my stockpile of chapters is almost out. Guess it is time to start writing harder now.**

 **See you next Incident! Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this one, i ran out of surplus and had to write more. I hope you enjoy it, and leave any comments you have in PM or review section!**

* * *

 **Words/pages of this chapter: 3,930/12  
Words/pages total: 18374/51**

* * *

 **Incident 2**

 **Syndfell** : Well here is the start of Incident 2 I suppose.

 **Cress** : Are you going to keep talking to us as a way of getting your mind warmed up? Also it seems that you survived that party.

 **Syndfell** : pssh I have no idea what you are talking about…And only by the skin of my teeth.

 **Saku** : That's okay, Syndfell had a weird side story involving me once. I think it was an Ero.

 **Syndfell** : That is a lie you know…

 **Cress** : I thought I was the main character!

 **Syndfell:** You are! Why are you mad?! Wait…Why do you have your spell card out?! Cress wait da…

 ***Sounds of the Author being killed***

 **Yukari** : Please enjoy this Incident! Ja ne~

* * *

 _ **Please wait warmly while the girls pray~  
**_

* * *

Stopping mid-air, somewhere between Misty Lake and the Great Hakurei Barrier, I looked down at my map. While rough, it showed a pretty accurate outline of Gensokyo. A slight breeze blew from behind me, cooling the nape of my neck and giving me a slight refresh. It was almost if the world was praising me for my work. Feeling satisfied with my map; and my overall productiveness, I allowed myself a moment to enjoy the cool breeze. It licked coldly at my exposed skin and ruffled my purple hair into my face turning my world dark. Feeling refreshed I glanced down at my watch noticing it was about mid noon.

 _Spent six hours drawing this damn thing… I hope it convinces her._

Putting my hand palm out, I opened a boundary. Walking through it, I found myself in a corridor of a home.

 _Yukari's house… This place sure is odd at times._

The crimson velvet carpet was lush beneath my feet. The dark walls were lined with pictures, some of Gensokyo from an aerial view, some of giant metal buildings that greedily took the sky. The scenes varied from photo to photo, but each one seemed to be moment frozen in time. One of these photos stood out more than the rest. It showed an extravagant mansion, one that looked bigger than the Scarlet Devil Mansion on the outside. It was recessed back against a giant mountain, surrounded by forest. In the air of this particular photo, one could see an airplane fly overhead.

 _How did she get this photo… Cause this looks an awful like..._

"Lady Cressunaire?" A voice rang out with curiosity.

I was brought out of my thoughts by this voice. Looking away from the picture, I saw Ran Yakumo standing before me. She had a puzzled look on her face. In her hands was an empty basket, presumably one used for clothes.

"Yes Ran?"

"Weird aren't they?"

"It's not that the boundary pictures are weird…It's more of something I saw."

Shaking my head, a useful question came to mind. "Since I worked my way all the way here, I might as well ask. Is Yukari here and or awake?"

"She's actually inside the living room watching Television."

I nodded and walked past the younger fox. Working my way to the living room, I could see Yukari sitting at a low table drinking tea in her usual outfit.

"Hey Cress." She called to me without even looking. I looked at what she was watching, it was some sort of animated cartoon where everyone was yellow. Shrugging I took a seat at the table as well. Watching whatever shenanigans was on the T.V. while Ran brought me a cup of Jasmin tea. Half way through my third glass, I realized I had completely forgotten what I aimed to do here.

"Yukari, can I talk to you about something important?"

The Gap Demon looked from the tube to me with a puzzling look, "Go ahead."

"First, do you still have that projector?"  
She thought about it for a bit and nodded and got up and left. She returned with everything she needed to hook it up and promptly did so. While I waited for it to warm up, I finished my fourth glass of tea. Finally, the projector was ready and Ran hit the lights.

"Yukari, as you know, I have taken the liberty of mapping out Gensokyo bit by bit for the hell of it."

She nodded in agreement. I put up the first piece of paper on the projector. The light from below made everything not inked transparent, which reflected on the wall.

"This is the first map I did, about when the Great Barrier was constructed."

Picking up the second piece of paper, I replaced the first with it and adjusted it so it was correct looking.

"This was taken shortly after my reawakening and after the Scarlet Mist Incident."

She nodded, and I picked up the final piece of paper. This time however, I didn't swap out the papers but instead placed the third on top of the second.

"This is the one I just finished today. Do you see the problem?"  
After looking at it for a moment she responded, "Yeah… The barrier got bigger. Which means Gensokyo expanded...This makes no sense…"

"Yes. At first I thought it was a fluke, so I drew it again with the same result. So curious I compared it to the first one…"

I placed the third one on top of the first map.

"The result is… Since the barrier was constructed, however slow, Gensokyo has gotten bigger. I would say about… fifteen percent bigger."

Ran seemed to nod in agreement, who obviously already did the calculations in her head.

"I have already started to note some of the new landmarks that have appeared, but it doesn't seem that any Youkai have called it home yet."

"This is interesting indeed… It's almost like the Barrier is responding to some sort of influence."

"I had a similar thought, what if _that Youkai_ is doing this?"

She shook her head at the thought, "If _that Youkai_ was indeed here, we would know."

I sighed in agreement and retrieved my papers. Turning off the projector, I took a seat at the table.

"It is indeed strange… And worth investigating. Cress can I have you make maps monthly around this time as a way to judge to see the rate it is expanding? Of course ill compensate you for your efforts."

Pondering it for a bit, I agreed to the offer. After all, Yukari has somethings that might interest me. I stood up and headed towards the hallway I entered from.

"Farewell for now Yukari, though I doubt it'll be long since our next meeting."

My comment was ignored as Yukari went back to watching the show. I sighed in amusement; and worked my way out. Back in the open air of Gensokyo, I floated there for a few moments before deciding I would go take a look. Opening a rift, I ended up in front of large stairs. They were polished marble, and had traditional red Torii's over the staircase. The atmosphere in the pathway was almost crushing feeling. It felt like this was the home to some extremely powerful Youkai. Walking up the stairs, I came to a large wall. The wall was a black stone, and extended all the way to the edge of the clearing both ways. In the center was a crimson door at least ten feet tall and seven feet wide. In the middle was a gold fox sitting silhouetted against a crescent moon. On either side of the giant door, were exquisite fox statues, each with nine tails. I walked through the gate and into the yard. Before me was the exact mansion that was in the picture in Yukari's house. Walking up to the only door in sight, I stopped when I saw the numerous talismans sealing the two doors together and felt relieved. Seeing no one had messed with the mansion here, I turned to take my leave. As I shut the giant gate, I could have sworn I felt a presence nearby. Standing there for a bit, I waited to see if I could sense it again. I flicked my ears in attempt to pick up the aura again, but with no luck.

 _That presence was overwhelming… It had a noble aura to it as well…_

Shaking my head at the thoughts, I walked down the marble staircase and into a portal. I was deposited where I entered, way above the land of Gensokyo. I flew off towards a destination I had in mind.

* * *

Reimu was enjoying her afternoon tea inside her Shrine on her tatami mat. Her day was largely uneventful, except for the few Youkai she ended up exterminating for harassing the village much too long. It wasn't all bad, she was given a bag of rice for the help, which pleased the never full Shrine Maiden.

 _I do like all this time off, but sometimes I wish someone would just cause an incident just so I can work. Though it doesn't seem to matter much to the Human Village. I can never seem to win their hearts…_

Sighing to no one, Reimu sipped more of her tea when she heard an unusual sound. It was the sound of change hitting wood. Reimu jerked out of her sitting position and rushed to the veranda.

* * *

I opened the door to the inside of the Shrine, only to be rammed into by Reimu. The resultant force knocked me off the higher veranda and onto the ground. Landing hard, I felt the wind leave my lungs. Getting up and dusting off my crimson dress, I looked over at Reimu who was performing the same action.

"Jeeze, you could have hurt me Reimu."

"Shouldn't you be worried more about me?"

It processed in her mind that I was the one who deposited change into her donation box. She nonchalantly tried to look into the box to see the exact amount but failed. Sighing she focused her attention back on me.

"So what do I owe the honor for?"

"Nothing, just being a good Shrine Maiden."

Giving that compliment I turned and faced the landscape before me. It was well into the afternoon, and the sun was starting to get low in the sky. I went to take off, but was stopped by the same Shrine Maiden who collided with me.

"Where you going?"

"I feel like visiting a certain hell dweller for a bit before my nightly chaos."

"Oh?" Reimu said questioningly.

"It's nothing like that. An old friend just wants to say hi to me."

Nodding sarcastically, Reimu turned around and left me alone. I flew into a rift and came out at pretty much a giant cave entrance up on a cliff that overlooked all of Gensokyo. The cliff wasn't part of Youkai Mountain, but rather part of a small mountain range near the edge of the boundary. I flew down into the cave, the wind picked up and water seemed to flow down the walls of the tunnel. It was a good ten minute flight to the bottom of the cave, which then I was met with a long bridge. It wasn't an intricate bridge, just a simple wooden bridge stained red. I started my flight across the bridge when I saw a figure standing in my way.

"You know, I hate the fact you don't have any jealousy in you Cress."

"Ahahaha. Parsee!" I said trying to pet her head.

"Don't touch me please."

Thinking for a moment, I opened a rift and produced a bag of Jasmin rice. "Here, you can have this if you let me through!" I said singingly.

The Bridge Princess thought about it for a moment, and took the bag. Given the permission to pass, I continued onward till I came to an old looking town.

 _The Streets of Former Hell. The town which the Oni from the surface took over as their town when they fled the surface world. I have had many good brawls here._

I laughed mentally at the last thought. I landed and decided to walk around looking for the person who invited me down here. Somewhere I had ended up taking a wrong turn and ended up in a more sketchy part of the town.

 _Geeze... How did I get turned around so fast…?_

I desperately tried to get my bearings with no avail. Sighing mentally again I decided just to wander around till I found some sort of land mark. The air was a bit musty, a type of atmosphere I was not used to; for the air in Gensokyo was clean. Of course, this didn't include the miasma filled Forest of Magic. The change in air was starting to give me a headache, rubbing my temples I created four different fox flames and sent them in each cardinal direction. Stretching, I waited for them to come back so that I could tell how to get out of this area when I heard someone approach from behind, and turned to face the figure. It was a girl, probably about Flandre's size with wavy, grey-greenish, short hair and dark green eyes. I stared at Koishi Komeiji as she approached me short on breath, with a person in following her in the same condition. The other person was Hata no Kokoro.

"Cress…You have to help us!" Koishi pleaded.

"With what?"

"They're after us." Kokoro said expressionless.

 _Though she is working on it…she still relies on those masks of hers… I look forward to the day Kokoro smiles from her heart and not her masks._

"Who are?"

"A group of Oni!" Koishi answered.

"A wha..." I hadn't gotten time to finish my question when a group of about five Oni had approached us. Instinctively, I put myself between the two girls and them. I could tell they were all very drunk, or heading that way and probably were not thinking exactly rational.

"Give us the Earth Spirit resident and we promise not to hurt you."

I looked at the Oni who stepped up. I sized the man up, not spending too much time worrying about how he looked like. Again instinctively, I stepped forward a bit.

"How about you five go back, get about twenty more people then we can call it a bit more even mmkay?"

This seemed to irk the hell out of him, for he didn't say a word but instead aimed a fist at my gut. I simply caught his hand to his shock, placed my free one on his arm and threw him against the building to my left. He collapsed in a heap at the base of the wall. I turned to the remaining four with a calm expression.

"Now, who wants to talk more civilly with me?"

Three of remained stepped back, but some punk Oni who looked relatively young stepped up. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm not afraid of some Fox!"

"Ah…Youth foolishness. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

It seemed to process in his mind for a moment before he went to take action. However he didn't get that far when a voice rang out.

"What's going on here?" The voice was commanding and strong but the words sounded a bit heavy, a sign of slight drinking. A person came around the corner with long, straight blonde hair, red eyes, and a single red horn coming out of her forehead. I knew this person well, in fact she gave me a valuable gift once.

"Yo Yuugi whats up!"

Yuugi Hoshiguma, one of the Four Devas of Youkai Mountain or used to be. She had a peculiar nickname, Yuugi the Strong. After a few of my brawls with her; she rightfully deserves it.

"Gah! Miss Yuugi!" One of the other Oni called out looking strangely terrified. The other Oni turned to look at her and vanished without a trace leaving just the collapsed Oni against the wall and the punk in front of me.

"You know, you are quite fortunate that I came along. This Hellish Fox has been able to beat me in a hand to hand battle."

"Wha…No way." The Oni said in disbelief.

"Yup. No powers included too. So you best pick your buddy up and leave these two alone."

I looked at the young Oni again smirking, "If you mess with either of these two again, I'll personally see to that you get punished."

I said this laughing hard. He quickly rushed over and grabbed the fallen Oni and rushed out of our sights. Just then, my Four Fox Flames returned to me; giving me the info I didn't really need anymore.

"So Cress, what are you doing in this part of Old Hell?"

"Ah…well I kinda got lost."

At this, Yuugi burst out laughing. "Oh that's golden! The mighty Cressunaire got lost!" After a moment I joined her in laughing. After we calmed down, Yuugi turned to Kokoro and Koishi. "What about you two though?"

"They saw who Koishi was and started to harass us. When we tried defend ourselves, they ganged up on us." Kokoro explained.

"Oh..is that so." I said popping my knuckles.

"Cress…We don't need you 'educating' anyone right now haha." Yuugi said light heartedly.

"Ah…Yuugi I was just joking haha."

* * *

Kokoro and Koishi bid their farewells and left me and Yuugi standing in the alleys of Oni Village. Stretching, somewhat disappointed in the whole fiasco, I turned to Yuugi.

"So, was it you who sent the Nuclear Raven for me?"

"No. Actually, why would I?"

Shrugging, I already knew the answer before I asked it. I couldn't help but let out a yawn at the quietness that had collected while we were standing here.

"How about I treat you to some food for not beating them all senseless?"

Nodding without hesitation, we made our way to the main strip of the Oni Village. Picking Yuugi's favorite shop, I ordered the largest bowl of noodles I could get. While munching down on the beef flavored grain, Yuugi shot me a question.

"So how is life up there, with Suika and all?"

Finishing the bowl before I answered her question gave me some time to think about it.

"Honestly, it can get a bit annoying with her freeloading in my house as she pleases. But overall, I'd have to say it's fun."

"I saw you and that vampire at the fall festival. Somethi…"

She didn't get a chance to finish that comment as I kicked her hard from under the table. She cracked up laughing knowing the answer to her retort from the action I took. I ended up joining her in laughter at the whole ridiculousness of the situation.

"By the way, beat you in a fist fight without any powers? What kind of lie was that?" I asked still chuckling.

"Oh, I just thought it sounded nice."

This just caused me to shake my head at her while chuckling.

* * *

I had bid my farewell to Yuugi and was well half way to the Palace of the Earth Spirits when a white orb flew in front of me. Not one new to the surprises of Gensokyo, I reacted instantly and sent a huge wave of lasers aimed at the orb. Successfully striking my target caused a figure to fall from the sky to the ground below. I flew down to the now collapsed Youkai. The collapsed figure had short black hair and dark red eyes with three red metallic-looking wings on the right side of her back, and three blue arrow-shaped tails coming out from her left side. I stared down at the poor Youkai who was just blasted with enough energy to rival Master Spark.

"I told you about trying to trick me Nue."

"I'm sorry!" She cried out begging for forgiveness.

Sighing I looked around, "Did anyone else come with you?"

"Nope, it's just me down here. I came to see how everyone was doing."

"Incidentally, I'm heading there now. Want to join me?"

Nue nodded yes, still a bit hurt at the attack, and we began the trip to the Palace together.

"So, how has Ainyalia been?"

"She's been really annoying, but good."

"Aw, she enjoys messing with you."

This caused Nue to sigh.

"That she does very much so. I'm still feeling the soreness after trying to invade the mansion."

I laughed at Nue as we reached the entrance to the Palace of Earth Spirits.

"Well just keep up the good work." I gave her a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Oh sis you finally made it." I heard a voice with a cheery undertone ring out from behind me. I turned to the voice in question.

"Ah Rin. How are you?"

"Pretty good. How about you sis?"

"Good. Say I know someone here called me down to Hell. Who was it?"

"Ah, that would be Lady Satori who beckoned you."

Nodding I went to make my way toward her when I was stopped again by Orin, "Ah, she is sleeping so can you please wait?"

Giving a slight sigh, I nodded and made my way to one of the many couches in the Palace. Stretching out I stared at the ceiling. It wasn't terribly fancy, but it still was worthy of the term palace. The entire structure of the Palace interior design was made of some weird checkered pattern alternating crimson and black. I found a weird line on the ceiling, and found myself preoccupied following it around trying to find its source. Getting bored of that, I started drawing runes in the air that contained no meaning.

"Cressy!" A loud voice rang out. I sat up and looked at the dark raven-brown haired girl.

"Whats up Okuu?"

"Nothing much, was just heading to check on the reactor!" She said unnecessarily loud again.

I nodded as she went on her merry way. Sighing, I was just about to go back to drawing runes when I heard more footsteps.

"You know, when you are around my third eye acts weird. I think it's probably because I can't read what you are thinking."

I turned to Satori Komejii. She looked as she usually did, always like she had recently woke up no matter the time or date.

"Yo Satori!"

She took a seat in the chair across from the couch. She looked at me for a moment before speaking, "You are probably wondering why I called you down here."

Looking around, I pondered where Nue ran off to before coming to the conclusion she probably went ahead and looked for Koishi.

"Only a bit, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Well, I wanted to employ your help on an issue."

This piqued my interest severely, "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"I want your help on securing the loose vengeful spirits."

 _ **End of chapter 4~**_

 **Syndfell:** Ugh…That hurt you know Cress.

 **Cress:** Perhaps next time you shouldn't write such things.

 **Syndfell:** I'm innocent I tell you. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 4…which is really chapter 1 or part 1 of Incident 2. So is it really chapter 4?

 **Cress:** Treat us well in the next chapter! Ja ne~

 **Syndfell:** Wait! I'm not done!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm trying to space out the chapters a bit more; giving me more time to work on them ahead of time. But with finals coming up; i may end up on a slow publishing pace. I hope everyone can bare with me ^^. Without further adu~**

* * *

 **Words/pages of this chapter: 2,130/7  
Words/pages total: 20,547/51 (Wow the 20k word mark. I feel...accomplished xD.)**

* * *

 **Syndfell:** Well here goes the final part to this incident. Midstage boss was a pain.  
 **Cress:** Perhaps if you weren't so dumb sometimes; everything would be alright.  
 **Syndfell:** Oh _you WOULD_ say that.  
 **Cress:** What does _that_ mean?!  
 **Yukari:** YOU TWO BICKER LIKE YOU ARE MARRIED! In other news; enjoy the incident; Ja Ne~

* * *

I stretched as I laid out on the couch. Handling the spirits wasn't a problem, but there was just a large number of them and it ate up large amounts of time. Afterwards, I found myself staring at the line on the ceiling again. Sitting up I stretched and looked around for Satori.

"Yo Satori, are you around?"

"Whatcha need sis?" A voice I wasn't expecting rang out. I turned around to look at Rin. She had a bag of food in her hand.

"Oh I was just going to tell Satori I was leaving. What is she up to?"

"Oh she and Koishi went off somewhere."

"Ah. Okay, well just tell her I finished with the spirits. Take care Rin."

* * *

I was in the open air of Gensokyo again. I sat there for a moment, perfectly suspended in the air, taking in the clean air of Gensokyo. For some reason, Old Hell always seemed to be stuffy despite clearly having its own atmosphere.

"Well. I wonder who I should bug today."

I gave it a full ten minutes to think. Then I came up with the perfect victim. Laughing, I flew towards my objective.

* * *

A woman with long, wavy, light brown hair that has a purple gradient at the top, with hazel eyes, was currently sitting at her table enjoying some afternoon tea. Her day wasn't filled with troubled Youkai or Humans, nor was it filled with attempts at worship gathering. She had spent her day relatively carefree, more or less at least. As carefree as she could afford to be.

"Lady Byakuren! Lady Byakuren! There is someone weird drinking tea on our veranda! She looks to be human!"

Byakuren turned to the young Youkai who was basically the doorman to the shrine. This employed Youkai was Kyouko Kasodani.

"What do you mean there is a strange person on our veranda?"

"It's as it seems."

"Well, is it a female or a male?"

"Female."

"Okay, did she say anything?"

"No. Nor did she pass by me to enter the shrine."

"That's strange. And are you sure she is a human?"

"I didn't detect any sort of signature to indicate otherwise."

Byakuren thought about this and decided it would be best to go see herself. Sighing a bit as she got up she headed towards the veranda. She didn't know what to expect of the visitor. Whether she is dangerous, or perhaps in trouble, Byakuren wanted to find it. Sure enough, on the veranda there was a woman sitting drinking out of a cup on the stairs. She had auburn hair, and was dressed in plain clothing. Her head turned to Byakuren, locking her brown eyes on her own.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could talk about your shrine for a bit." The woman smirked. The type of smirk she gave set Byakuren on edge. It wasn't the type of smirk a human would make, at least she would hope. It was the type of smirk a predator would give its prey…The type a Youkai would give.

"Miss, pardon my rudeness but you wouldn't happen to be a Youkai would you?"

"Me? Heavens no."

"Ah. Alright then. What is it you want to know?"

"Ah Lady Byakuren, we have returned!" A voice that Byakuren recognized right away rang out before the woman could respond. The voice belonged to Shou Toramaru, her underling.

Next to Shou was Ichirin Kumoi with her familiar Unzan, a pink/reddish cloud with the face of an old man with a beard. And finally to the left of Shou was Nazrin Nazrin had her dousing rods which have the letters for the cardinal directions on the ends. Seeing the trio's return, Byakuren put aside the guest and focused on the group.

"So, how did it go?"

"The rumor was a bust sadly. We didn't find squat." Nazrin stated.

"Though Unzan and I got to beat up some random fairies that decided to attack us." Ichirin stated, apparently proud of her contribution.

"I'm sorry Lady Byakuren…" Shou apologized for no reason.

"It's alright!" Byakuren said clapping her hands together. "We didn't expect much to begin with remember?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Hmm... How interesting." The woman's voice rang out, reminding Byakuren that she had a guest at the temple.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering who this person is." Nazrin stated.

"Good question actually…" Byakuren trailed off, "Who are you?"

"Just a human who decided she needed more faith in her life."

"Hmm hmm hmm I'd be careful." A young cheery voice rang out.

Byakuren, confused, looked around trying to find the origin of the voice. Finally seeing the figure sitting on top of the shrine. She was clad in shin high black boots, with thigh highs, a crimson gothic Lolita dress flowing down to her knees, a crimson pinstriped transparent like gloves up to the middle of her forearm. She had a matching crimson shawl over her shoulders and on her head she had a matching miniature top hat perched facing left on her head. Her hair was stormy gray with eyes so icy blue they seemed to freeze your soul. This oddity was Ainyalia Sterliviniel, Cressunaire's supposed family member. Next to Ainyalia was Nue Hojuu who was also sitting looking out at the scene.

"What do you mean, be careful?"

"That lady's power seems strong."

"Power…But I don't detect any…"

"Tha's because you aren't looking correctly." The dragon kept saying in an upbeat manner. Byakuren turned her attention to the lady, only to find her missing.

"Uh…Lady Hijiri…Where did she go?"

"That's a good question Ichirin."

They looked around for the mysterious lady with no avail. Byakuren looked up at the dragon again, "Did you happen to see where she went."

"Nope, does it look like I did?"

"Ah, I'm over here." The older voice rang out, causing Byakuren to look over at the Zen garden.

"L-lady Hijiri…Could this person be a ghost by chance?" Ichirin asked.

"No way, she doesn't resemble anything of a ghost."

"Oh my, I may be old; but I'm not that old yet."

"I do wonder who you are though." A voice full of whimsy rang out behind everyone. Byakuren turned around to see a woman clad in round glasses and two black bracelets. Her top is brass colored with pink shoulder caps and a maroon skirt with brass patterns. She wore brownish sandals. Her brown fluffy hair, topped with a green leaf on top and raccoon like ears, fluttered in the breeze. Her large bushy bronze and tan stripped tail was curled in a question mark behind her. Byakuren recognized this Tanuki as Mamizou Futatsuiwa.

"As I keep telling ev…" The old lady tried to say.

"Don't play with me. I know you are a Youkai." Mamizou bluntly stated.

"M-mamizou! I would think that I of all people would know if she was a Youkai or not!" Byakuren declared.

"Well I did try and warn you about her." Ainyalia stated, sounding either bored or annoyed at the situation.

"Eh…So you are saying that you knew she was a Youkai too?"

"Yeah."

Just then laughter broke out from the elderly woman. This was a laughter that seemed to belong to someone who had planned something out. The shrine grounds grew incredibly dark to the point no one could see beyond the edge of the grounds. The laughter continued as the world kept growing darker. It stopped to the point that the most visible was ten feet or so.

"L…Lady Byakuren! What's going on?!" Shou asked.

"I don't know…" Byakuren admitted.

"I warned you." Ainyalia sang with much attitude.

"What's going on?!" Byakuren demanded.

"Well…Isn't it obvious?" A voice rang out. From the edge of the darkness, a figure smiling a very Youkai like smile came out. Byakuren pieced together that this was the elderly woman, but, she looked a few years younger.

"What's your aim?" Hijiri asked.

"I'm just a bored Youkai is all."

"Is that so? Mind restoring the shrine as it was?"

"I'll pass on that."

"Fine then… Ill force you!" At this Byakuren rushed the figure. She swing a fist with all the energy she had, but it was simply stopped with target's fist. The woman returned a blow by swinging her leg around and connecting it with Hijii's side. It struck Hijiri with so much force it sent her flying from the foe and into the darkness. Hijiri heard the laughter from the elderly woman. Standing up, she marched her way to where the woman was at.

"Back for more?" The woman taunted.

Before anyone could do anything a voice echoed out from the darkness, "[Dream Sign] Fantasy Seal!"

A dozen or so colorful orbs came rushing from nowhere. "Eh…?" The woman and Hijiri said at the same time. They collided with the older woman, causing her to yell out in pain. At the same time, the darkness vanished and everything was back to normal.

"Still causing problems eh Cress?"

"Aw man…That hurts you know." The fox Youkai said sitting up rubbing her head.

"Wait Cress…?" Byakuren said confused.

"Surprise, it's me." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Cressy! You big jerk!" A voice full of anger rang out loudly. At that point, a blonde haired girl shoved her way through the crowd. "Today was our sword sparring day!"

"Eheheh….Was it?"

The crowd stepped a bit closer to her, every one of them clearly angry with her.

"Why are you mad Byakuren?"

"You covered my Temple in complete darkness!"

"It was harmless! Besides I was going to put it back!"

"Cressy! Since you missed our training, I'll just use you as a training dummy!"

"Wait what?!"

"Hold still Cressy!" At this Flandre summoned Lævateinn and approached Cress.

Before anyone else could make a move towards the Fox Youkai, a rift opened up and she disappeared. The rest of them just stared dumbfounded at her escape, and Flandre just sighed in disappointment.

"Well… I'm bored with this. What a waste of time, for once I thought I could best that fox." Reimu said and left the group. Without anyone really noticing, Ainyalia, Nue, and Flandre had all vanished.

* * *

High above the skies of Gensokyo, far above anyone's perception; sat two Youkai drinking sake. One blonde with a mob cap and one purple with a butterfly hair clip. They talked amongst themselves, watching the various Residents of Gensokyo go about their business through a gap. While no one noticed them; they sure noticed every action of the various factions of the land they lived in.

"So, Yukari."

"Hmm?"

"What's up with those pictures in your hall ways?"

"They are snippets of a fragment in time. Essentially; the boundaries of history and present. I can use them to monitor Gensokyo; much like we are now."

Cress laughed and poured them another cup of sake.

"I should get me a couple of those."

 **End of Incident 2~**

* * *

 **Syndfell:** Well, that's another incident down.

 **Cress:** Are you going to put off the extra chapter again?

 **Syndfell:** No! I'm writing them right now

 **Flandre:** Cressy! Stop hiding from me!

 **Cress:** Well! Gotta run Syndfell!

 **Syndfell:** Please don't destroy my house…

 **Flandre:** [Taboo] Lævateinn!

 **Sounds of a house being destroyed…**

 **Syndfell:** Well I'm homeless for now…Maybe the Oni can build me a stronger one. Anyways; I hope you enjoyed this shorter Incident! Next up is the Extra stage! Just scroll down a bit! Please treat me well in the next stage and Incident! Ja ne~….Wai…  
 ***Pichuun***

* * *

 **A/N** I feel like this part concluded too fast... maybe it did or maybe its just me. I didn't have much plot for it; but i still feel like its too early. Well as usual leave your comments and make sure to favorite or at least follow ^^. Next up is my first attempt at an extra chapter : D. I am going to fail xD. Ja Ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took FOREVER. I had finals, then exams and exams with some exams; then decided to take a short break. Now I am done and ready to start publishing again~ I hope you enjoy this incident~

* * *

 **Words/pages of this chapter: 2,697/9  
Words/pages total: 23,244/60~**

* * *

 **Syndfell:** So here is yet another Incident!

 **Cress:** I noticed you started the Incident without me being the narrator.

 **Syndfell:** Yeah; I thought it would be a nice change.

 **Cress:** I don't like it.

 **Syndfell:** You are never happy.

 **Cress:** Not when it comes to you.

 **Syndfell:** How about my recent plot change?

 **Cress:** You can't discuss that here. That would be a spoiler.

 **Syndfell:** Enjoy!~

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Please Wait Warmly, Girls are now Praying ^^**

Alice was making her way through the Forest of Magic. Her destination in mind was the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library, where Patchouli had sent a message saying she had an interesting Grimore she wanted Alice to see. So, aiming to be a bit fast to reply; Alice had made preparations to leave almost immediately. She cleared the edge of the forest to stumble on a sight that concerned her. Below Alice, Rumia was conversing with a human. The human looked particularly terrified and kept backing up as she talked. Alice decided it was worth looking into and flew closer.

"You sure you don't want to play with me?" The little blonde haired kid asked.

"Y-yes! I am very sure!" The green haired human replied.

"Well…I want to play with you!" At this, the little blonde said suddenly as she jumped at the human. She jumped aside dodging the little girl. The green haired turned and started to run, but luck would have it; in her panic she didn't notice the tree root and tripped over it. Flipping around; she faced the blonde who was ready for another leap.

"[Trooper: Suicide Squad]!" A bunch of dolls flew into her vision, colliding with the blonde girl and exploding. The human jerked her head up at another blonde girl with a blue dress. Around her were dolls.

"D-don't hurt me please!" She pleaded.

"Relax. I have no intentions of harming you. What's your name?"

After a long while, the human theorized that she could trust this other person; just a little and complied with her question.

"L-Lydia."

"Alright Lydia." The girl said as she landed, "My name is Alice Margatroid. What are you doing out here alone and without any protection?"

"I…I woke up here."

"Ah…A spirited away case."

 _I can't afford the time to bring her to the village. But I can't really bring her with me…can i?_ The magician thought. She pondered and decide there was no harm in dragging Lydia with her to the mansion.

"So Lydia..." The magician inquired, "How do you feel about flying."

* * *

Patchouli was resting in her chair, reading a book and drinking the tea Koakuma made her. That's when someone flew into the library from the skylight. Patchouli looked up from her book at Alice.

"Well that was moderately fast. Koakuma will you go grab that Grimore?"

"Yes Miss Patchouli." Koakuma responded as she flew off.

"Actually Patchouli. I'm not here currently for that Grimore." Alice said as she stepped aside; revealing Lydia. It was apparent that she was carried here by Shanghai and Hourai; the terrified look said it all.

"Oh? Who is this? You don't exhibit an Youkai like presence and you don't seem to be a fairy... So are you a human?"

"Um…Y-yes. My name is Lydia."

"Alice why did you bring here exactly?"

"Well…" Alice explained to Patchouli; who received the story with open ears. "So that's why I wanted to know if Cress was around."

A familiar jingle echoed through the library as a cheery voice spoke up; "Tough luck, Cressy hasn't been seen all day."

The group looked up on a nearby shelf. The young red eyed vampire sat on the edge of it, dangling her feet off the side.

"Ah. Flandre. Are you sure?"

"Yupyup!"

"Ah. That's a shame." Alice said disheartedly. That's when she noticed Lydia acting withdrawn, desperately trying to hide herself from Flandre.

"You don't have to worry about Flandre, Lydia. She won't harm you."

"Ah. A human from the outside world eh? You must have run into a bad Youkai... If you want I can have Cressy punish the Youkai if you want to." Flandre said full of spirit and innocently.

"Ah. Flan; how did you know she wasn't from Gensokyo."

"She doesn't smell like anyone else. Sorta similar to how Cressy smells when she comes from the outside world."

"So. This Cressy person… Are you sure she can get me to the outside world?"

"Yes! Cressy visits it all the time."

"Ah. Any clue when she will be back?"

"No clue. Sometimes she doesn't even leave Gensokyo; she just spends all her time doing something somewhere else."

"Ah…That's a bit disheartening."

"Well. We can try the Shrine Maiden." Patchouli spoke up then looked at Flandre.

"Hey Flan, if you aren't doing anything then can you organize some of these books?"

"Sure thing Patchy!" She said cheerfully and grabbed an arm full of books.

"You know, I forgot that she knows the entire library by heart." Alice stated.

"Yup. She has read every book in here at least once. Sometimes she…" Patchouli never finished that sentence for a book came flying from the depths of the library smacking her in the face.

"Don't you dare finish that!" Flandre yelled. This caused Alice to laugh, and Lydia to look from one person to the other; trying to understand what just went on.

"Well. Shall we try to get that Shrine Maiden to help?"

"Good luck with that Alice." Patchouli said uninterested.

"Nu-uh. You are coming with." Alice commanded her.

* * *

A warm spring breeze blew through the shrine grounds, Reimu sitting on her porch thoroughly enjoyed the welcoming breeze.

"I wonder how long before the flowers start to bloom around Gensokyo. I bet that Flower Youkai would know." Reimu pondered out lout to herself.

"I'd give it a few more weeks at least." A voice responded to her question. This voice threw Reimu off causing her to looking around the veranda. Reimu saw no one at all but she most certainly heard the voice. Reimu finally it occurred to her to looked up to see Alice, Patchouli and a third person she didn't know coming this way. The third person was being carried by Alice's two main dolls; Shanghai and Hourai.

"Whose that?" Reimu bluntly stated.

"Her name is Lydia. Shes a human from the outside world." Alice explained.

"I see. I'm not interested." Reimu said with disgust.

"Wow! A real Shrine Maiden!" Lydia said excitedly as she ran over expecting Reimu from every angle.

"Excuse me?"

"All the Shrine Maidens in the outside world are just cosplayers. This is truly amazing to see!"

"Ah I see you two are acquainted, we are just going to leave now…" Alice and Patchouli said in unison.

"Don't you two dare leave me! I will personally exterminate you if you do so!"

The two, now deterred from leaving, turned back around to Reimu and Lydia.

"Oh yeah. Miss Reimu, can you help me get back to my world?"

"Well, I would love to. But the only way through the barrier is through the logic barrier."

"Logic barrier?" Lydia asked.

"Supposedly Gensokyo, this world, is protected by a logical barrier to prevent Youkai from leaving. But this has a bad downside; usually prevents humans from leaving as well because of their interactions with Youkai."

"Ah… That sucks…"

"Basically your safest way is to have Yukari or Cress transport you out. But they aren't here right now."

"That's what people keep saying."

"Oh?" Reimu asked curious.

"Yeah! Cressy has left for the day!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Flan; what are you doing here?" Patchy asked.

"I organized _all_ the books, so I thought I'd come here!"

Reimu sighed and rubbed her temples. "I see this was your source of information for their absence. But you know; you can't really go around saying things like that. Especially Cress. The Youkai might act up; and I'd have to do work. She is the reason I don't have to exterminate as often."

As if on cue, a camera shutter sounded out causing everyone to look at the thicket of trees. Before anyone could move, Flandre vanished in a blink of an eye into the same thicket. She came out dragging Aya out of it.

"Now now Miss Newspaper lady; don't you go running off now."

"Gah! Let me go!" The Tengu pleaded.

"Like Miss Reimu said, we can't have word spreading around."

"I'll keep her busy!" A voice rang out of nothing. Suddenly leaves came together and Suika appeared before the group.

"No! Wait! I wont tell anyone! Just keep that demon and her sake away from me!"

Aya's complaints were unheard by everyone as they let Suika bind Aya up in her chain spell card and drag her off inside the shrine.

"Now where were we?"

"Lydia." Alice answered.

"Ah yes, you have several options you can pick while you are here. You can stay at the Shrine or the Human Village. Both will be safe of Youkai. But if you want, you can choose either of these girl's places too."

"Sorry. Sakuya and them wouldn't like it if I took you in as a Liberian." Patchouli confessed.

"Ah. The Forest of Magic atmosphere isn't good for humans. So you can't stay with me either." Alice stated.

"Ah.."

"Ara ara… It seems you are trying to host a party without me! I am offended." A whimsical and cheery voice rang out. It was a voice all of them were familiar with; and one they had hoped would show up secretly.

"Cressy you're back!" Flandre shouted as she flew off above the shrine where the fox stood

* * *

I dodged the death missile Flandre and floated down to the ground. I looked at Reimu, then Alice, then Patchouli and stopping on the new person.

"Pardon me, I don't think we are acquainted. I am Cressunaire Sterliviniel. May I have you name outsider?"

"Eh? You know I came from the outside world?"

"Your clothes are a dead giveaway. Besides, I know every face in Gensokyo."

"Ah. Then, can you take be back to my world?"

I looked at the green haired girl. Studying her facial expression and reading her aura. My fox ears flicked back and forth picking up the Aura wavelengths.

"I can. But tonight is a festival. At least wait till after the festival. Who knows, maybe you will end up staying."

"But I…"

"What have you got to lose?" I cut the girl off. "I don't feel like going back through the barrier right now anyways."

Her shoulders dropped and it forced a sigh out of me.

"Suika, don't kill that Tengu you hear!?" I decided to say as a silence breaker.

"Ah. Do~n't wo~rry much!" The Oni called back to me. Turning my attention to the girl I stretched.

"Come on, you are here already. Might as well enjoy the festival. Meet some of the other people; I promise nothing bad will come of you. Whatever unfortunate accident befell you today; I assure you it was not proper and I will personally deal with the Youkai."

"How did you…"

"Word travels fast in Gensokyo."

 _God, that is such a Yukari thing to say. If I spend anymore time around her, I may put my hair in a bun and sleep all winter._

I felt arms around my chest, realizing what was going to happen Flandre pulled me into a death hug. The sound of my ribs cracking echoed through the shrine grounds.

"F…Flandre! You are breaking m…" I didn't get to say the rest as the pile-drived me into the ground. Recovering from the sudden attack, I stared at the Vampire.

"What in god's name was that?!"

"Punishment for leaving twice in a row without telling anyone!"

"That's not even fair you know…"

"If someone had known where you were, we could have just waiting and spent less energy than coming to ask Reimu." Patchouli defended Flandre.

"Yeah! Cressy should tell people." A new voice rang out.

"Don't you even start in on this! You were with me Ainyalia!"

Sighing mentally again, I opened a rift and vanished before anyone else could crush my ribs or yell at me for no reason. Besides; I had a few things to prepare for the festival.

* * *

I sat on the shore of a river with my bare feet resting in the cool water. I sipped on a cup of cool tea.

 _Ah. This is nice. No one yelling at me, no one asking me for help. I could spend all day here if i wanted to._

Cress was interrupted by the sound of frustration then a loud splash. Cress looked from where she was sitting to where the splash was. To her amusement, it was Nitori who had fallen into the water. The kappa was wringing out her very wet clothes.

"Yo Nitori, what are you doing?"

"Ah hello Cress. I was simply was testing my latest fishing invention! But I slipped off the bank and fell."

"I see. Cant you go underwater; I mean why would you need such a thing?"

"I like inventing, you know this. I had a blank for inventions so I decided to make something like this!"

"I see. Well can I see it?"

"Su…" The Kappa stopped as she realized, her invention was missing.

"Wha…Where did it go?!"

The Kappa sat there for a bit thinking over what could have happened. It took her a good while before she came up with a grim conclusion.

"I…must have knocked it into the river…"

"Ouch…Any clue where it might go?"

"No… I must go find it! Excuse me Cress!"

She jumped back into the river and vanished. I was left alone and decided to drink my tea in peace while enjoying the quietness of the area. However…The quietness didn't last long before I heard the footsteps of an oncoming person.

"Halt intruder" A voice rang out.

"I'm not moving am I?" I retorted to the wolf Tengu.

"Erm…Then state your business!"

"I'm just sitting here." I retorted again to the mysterious person behind me. That's when I heard a second person approach.

"Woah, It's okay. This person isn't an intruder Ori."

"Eh? Shes not?"

"Howdy Momiji." I called to the second person behind me. At this, I decided it was time to greet my visitors properly. I got up and turned around, first looking over Momiji. She was wearing her usual white uniform with her short white hair done up neatly. The second one had a similar outfit, but with some differences. She had messy brown hair with golden eyes.

"New recruit?"

"Yup. She finally became of age to join."

"Miss Momiji, if she isn't an intruder than who is she? Shes not a Tengu and she doesn't live in the shrine at top of the mountain."

"Lord Tenma has granted her explicit permission to come and go as she pleases."

"How come?"

"She helped out the Mountain in a very tough time."

"Ah…I see. So who is she?" The young wolf Tengu asked.

"My name, is Cressunaire Sterliviniel. I am a Fox Youkai." I said bowing.

"Ah! So you were born in a bamboo shoot?!"

I didn't know why, but from this comment I felt a bit irritated. Simply taking a breath to calm myself, I shook my head in denial.

"No, I wasn't born from a bamboo shoot. I'm not the Lunatic Princess."

"I didn't grow up in Gensokyo either." I quickly added in. This caused the Tengu to look bright eyed at me.

"You are from the outside world?! Like Sanae and the goddesses?!"

"Yup. Except I came before them."

"Ayayaya. You left me all alone Cress!" An annoyed voice rang out. I looked up at Aya who's face appeared sightly red; either from the drinking or being mad.

"I didn't do anything."

"You left me to Suika's doing!"

"That's your fault for trying to get an inside scoop on something you shouldn't have been looking for."

"Can you blame me? I'm not going to let an opportunity like that pass up."

"Besides, this is also payback for that article you wrote earlier about me and Flandre."

"Ah. But is it no…"

I shot Aya an evil glare before she could mutter the rest of the comment. Sighing heavily I turned back around ignoring Aya.

"Well young one, make sure you listen to Momiji."

Ori nodded and the two went back to their patrol. Thinking I could spend the rest of the time in peace was idiotic. For the moment they left, Aya went back to bugging me.

"Come on Cress! Give me an interview!"

"No. Last time you twisted my words up into a thing of fiction."

"Ah, but its freedom of speech around here isn't it?"

"Perhaps I should show you freedom of speech then!"

At that, we were off in a typical display of Danmaku before anyone who was watching.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well...Here is the next chapter~ I do not have much to say for this note other than my usual comment about favorite and such. See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Not much to say here. Enjoy this Incident!

* * *

 **Words/pages of this chapter: 4,234/13  
Words/pages total: 27,478/73~**

* * *

"And this is Miss Keine's school." Flandre told Lydia.

"There is a school in the human village?"

"Yeah, but she mostly only teaches basics. For the student usually go off in their parent's profession or something." A voice rang out.

"Mokou!" Flandre called to the person.

"W-who is this?" Lydia asked Flandre.

"My name is Fujiwara no Mokou. Most call me Mokou though."

Lydia nodded at the girl, who turned her attention on Flandre.

"Wassup Flandre?"

"Showing Lydia around Gensokyo. I'd ask Cress to do it but she ran off somewhere. Most likely due to my crushing death hug.

Mokou looked a bit disturbed at the thought of one of Flandre's death hugs and promptly took a step back. She looked from Flandre back to Lydia. Lydia got the strange sense that she was judging her.

"Well Lydia, how do you like Gensokyo so far?"

"Well it is definitely different than my world that's for sure…"

"The fact you are here means you probably can't leave yet and were persuaded by that fox to stay for the festival?"

"Ah…y-yes. How did you know?"

"Oh it's just Cress. If there is a festival; she will do anything to prolong her enjoyment till afterwards."

"Pretty much. Cressy is always like this. She isn't ever serious unless it really threatens Gensokyo's balance." Flandre added in.

"And you two trust this 'Cress'?"

"Completely." "Absolutely." The pair said at the same time.

"Why?"

"I have known Cress for a long time now, she helps Keine out in the village; and chills with me a lot in the bamboo forest."

"Cressy helped me overcome the problems I had. Thanks to her I have learned a lot about my powers and people in general."

"I see…"

"Yeah; Cress has done a lot for a lot of people in Gensokyo."

"What are you three doing loitering out in front of my school?"

"Flandre here was showing Lydia around Gensokyo."

"You must be Keine." Lydia said looking at the woman who came out of the nearby school.

"Yeah. What have you heard about me in curiosity?"

"Your head butts really hurt." Lydia said innocently.

This irked Keine as she looked with a death glare from Flandre to Mokou.

"Who told you that I wonder?"

"Her!" The pair accused one another.

"I see." Keine broke her sentence up with a sigh, "Well anyways; if these two give you any trouble don't hesitate to tell me."

"Ah…T-thank you."

"Come on Lydia; I think the sun is setting so the festival will start soon!"

"Say Flandre quick question."

"Wassup?"

"You are a vampire right?"

"Yessum."

"Then how can you be out in daylight like this? I thought it was bad for Vampires."

"That's the thing! To help stabilize my condition; Cress thought it best I interact with people. But most people wouldn't be open to talking to me during normal hours. So she spent a lot of work on creating an amulet that would protect me from the sun. It basically reduces the effect the sun has on me. I am sure if i tried hard enough; I could get a sun tan!" Flandre laughed at the last bit.

"That…That's smart. I guess?"

"I thought so; our bookworm Patchouli said it was a genius idea. Cressy is really amazing with magic."

The pair made their way from Keine's school towards the Hakurei Shrine. It appeared that it wasn't quite ready for the festival, but there were some Youkai who were there early.

"Oh this is a rare sight." A voice rang out. Yukari stepped up to the pair and looked around as if searching for someone.

"Cress…isn't here yet?"

"Nope." Flandre replied.

"Strange…She's not one to be late or on time for a festival. Always early."

Yukari seemed to stew over this thought when Flandre suddenly blurted out; "Say Yukari! How about you stay there for a moment and listen to what this girl has to say. I think I know where she's at!"

She didn't give the gap Youkai much time to think about it before she flew off somewhere.

"Your story? Now that it's mentioned, you sure don't resemble anyone from Gensokyo."

"Ah. So you must be the other person people told me about."

"What were you told I wonder?" Yukari put emphasis on the last bit as she flipped open her fan and hid her smile behind it.

"I was told you could get me back to my world."

"Perhaps. Why don't yo tell me your story while we wait."

* * *

I sat with my feet in the river again, with a very sore Aya next to me.

"Well Aya. Are you done printing such scandalous articles about me?"

"Yes…Sheesh I'm going to be sore for a week. Couldn't you have held back a bit?"

"Perhaps, but I wanted to make sure you got the point!" I laughed at Aya's question.

I looked at my watch, and decided I would have a bit more time of relaxing before the festival.

"Say Aya. What do you think about how far Gensokyo has come?"

It took the Tengu a moment to think about the question, and even then she could only muster a "What do you mean exactly? And why me?"

"Well you have seen a lot, like me. And...Ah well never mind for now I suppose."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. It was just a passing thought."

We let the quietness settle back in for a while before I felt something strange nearby. I had to think about it, for I had felt this oddity before. Finally piecing it together, "Yo; Sunny, Luna and Star. How do you do?"

"She heard us? Luna aren't you muting our noises?" Sunny asked.

"I am! What about your light refraction? Are you doing your job?" Luna asked back.

"You two…I think she just could detect us you know…" Star Sapphire stated.

"Cressy! There you are."

I ignored the three fairies and looked behind me. Marisa landed and approached me.

"Wassup Marisa?"

"I want you to see this new grimore I found!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I found it on the ground by the edge of the barrier. I can only assume it came from the outside world or something."

"Why do I feel like you didn't find it on the ground but stole it from Patchy?"

"I didn't though! I swear! I really found it on the ground Ze"

"Fine fine."

I took the grimore from her hands and looked at it. It was very old and the script on the cover was archaic. It also seemed to be sealed with powerful archaic magic.

"Well…. I can't open it as is. I'll need some time to read what is on the cover."

"That su… HEY! Don't you put it in the rift!"

"Huh?" I acted innocent as I placed it in my rift.

"That was mine…"

"You found it and I took it from you. Isn't that what you do anyways?"

Maria sighed and sat down on the ground next to me

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh…" I stopped and reached over to the notebook Aya had.

"Hey!" She protected as I ripped a few pages of notes out of them and burned the pages.

"Myu…You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know; just wanted to make sure no 'bad news' made it out."

Aya sighed and stood up; "well I'm going to take my leave to get ready for the festival. I'll see you two there."

At this Aya flew off leaving just me and Marisa

"Well?"

"Ah…" I was interrupted again.

"Marisa!" A voice rang out; clearly angry.

"Ah Alice! What bri…" Marisa was cut off.

"Don't you give me that! I know you stole it!"

"Stole what?"

"The offering I had for the festival tonight!"

"I don…"

"Marisa!"

Marisa sighed and pulled off her hat. She procured a small jar, roughly the size of a pickle jar, and handed it to Alice.

"You know, as neighbors; we could at least help each other out."

"This isn't helping each other out. This is thievery."

Alice looked from Marisa to me. I was sprawled out on the grass staring at the sky.

"What are you doing here Cress?"

"Oh, using this cold water."

"Using the cold water?..." Alice left the question hanging as she peered over the side.

"Ah you are cooling a few watermelons for the festival?"

"Yup."

"What is that box thing?"

"That; is something from the outside world. I brought it for the festival tonight. It is supposed to be a delicacy in the outside world."

Marisa's eyes literally sparkled when she thought about it. She went to go take a few steps towards the river, but found herself caught up in a magical binding trap.

"Like I am going to let you take my offerings." I told her.

"But if I don't bring anything, Reimu will be mad!"

"I doubt she will be that mad, it is you." Alice and I practically said at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

Again, as if in sync; Alice and I sighed. I decided I had loitered around here long enough and got up. Removing the bindings on Marisa; I applied them to my goodies and wrapped them up.

"Going to the festival Cress?" Alice asked.

"Nope; I need a few more stops first."

"Well hurry up da ze! I want to try that delicacy!" Marisa more or less demanded. I shook my head and with a quick burst of energy at my feet; took off at extreme speeds towards my next destination.

* * *

Sukuna Shinmyomaru floated around in her bowl; going place to place talking to the various customers. As this was one of the few official Hakurei Shrine festivals; Reimu was being generous with Youkai requests instead of just bashing them senseless with her Gohei. However; it was Sukuna and Suika who went around in matching Miko outfits and not Reimu. Reimu was sitting on her veranda overlooking the party and drinking sake.

"Arara, isn't it too early to start drinking Reimu~?" Yukari said playfully at the end.

"Says the hag who drinks more than I do."

"I am not a hag! I mean; please don't refer to me as such."

"Whatever you say Yukari."

"So, how did you get those two to help out I wonder?"

"Well I bribed Suika with sake."

"And the inchling."

"I threatened to bash her in the head and throw her out."

"That worked?"

"Well; apparently she doesn't have anywhere else to be."

"A bit cold of you Reimu." A dignified voice rang out.

Reimu looked up to see Sakuya Izayoi and Youmu Konpaku standing near each other; looking at the Miko.

"And where are your Masters?"

"Yuyuko said she would be late; so I came early."

"Remilia threw some fit; and said she would come with Patchouli and Meiling. Besides; someone needs to keep an eye on Flandre."

"Isn't that Cress's job?"

"Oh my Reimu; you don't know she hasn't arrived yet?"

"What did you do; kill her and leave her in a gap somewhere?"

"That's cold even from you Rei~mu." Yukari put emphasis on her name.

"But seriously; where is that fox?"

"I just saw her da ze~" Marisa said standing next to Reimu.

"Did you Marisa?" Reimu asked her; not even worrying about where she came from.

"Yeah. She was by the Great Youkai Mountain River Valley cooling some watermelons and her offering for the festival."

"I see…Any clue when she will be here?"

"Nope."

"That's unfortunate currently." Sakuya simply stated.

"Speaking of offerings…Where is yours?!" Reimu suddenly blurted out and pulled out her Gohei.

"Hahah…Is that really nee…Gah!" Marisa dodged a Yin-Yang orb.

"Just accept your punishment!"

The guests who had already gathered were treated to a Danmaku battle before the actual festival even started. Whenever one was struck by a bullet or spell the already rowdy crowd burst into a cheering uproar. No one really cared who was winning or losing; they just wanted a reason to cheer and take another drink.

* * *

It was about half an hour after the festival had officially started when I made my entrance. I walked through the Torii gate into the shrine and right to Reimu.

"For Gensokyo's biggest drinker…I am sure surprised that you are so late to the festival."

"Well you see; I had to do some things first."

"I see. Well Sakuya has been entertaining Flandre as well as Remilia for the time being. No doubt she will come get you though. It is Flandre we are talking about."

"True enough. But for now; let's enjoy a bit of this treat."

I handed Reimu the watermelons and the box. She immediately set the watermelons aside and opened the box to find ice cream.

"Ice cream? You have brought this before."

"This ice cream is a bit special. It is mixed with a type of alcohol."

"Oh? So you can get tipsy off of this ze?' Marisa inquired.

"Yes. But you shouldn't eat too much. It is extremely strong."

"How interesting~" Yukari said adding herself to the conversation. "So that is what you grabbed while we were out.~"

"Yup. I thought it would be a nice change to my usual gifts."

"I don't know; some of your gifts are extravagant." Reimu noted.

"Ah Cressy! You made it finally!" Flandre called out to me. Bowing to the group I was leaving; I worked my way to where Flandre had called me.

"Yo Flan."

Immediately Flandre tried to death hug me; but I dodged it.

"No more death hugs for the day."

"Aw. Why not?"

"Cause I don't feel like dying."

Flandre pouted a bit before she realized something.

"I know you brought more than just what you gave Reimu!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you are doing the raffle. You never let people see things you are raffling off before the raffle."

"Perhaps you have been to one too many parties and assume ill do the same thing again Flan?" I asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps. But we all know you like to show off the oddities you collect Cressunaire." Sakuya said from behind me.

"Ah…jeez you guys. I really have to put something extra special up there tonight now don't i?"

"Damn straight you do." Reimu yelled over at me; apparently overhearing what I said.

"Shut up over there!" I yelled back

"Oh what was that? Should I exterminate you tonight as well?"

"Bah! You wouldn't dare!" I laughed.

"Ara ara! So Cress; you have more gifts to hand out?" I turned around to face Yuyuko and Youmu.

"I do; but it's for the raffle~ Soooo…No peaking for you~"

Yuyuko looked deflated but was quickly lured away by the promise of whatever food Yukari and them had. Youmu was conversing with Sakuya; and I turned to face Flandre.

 _Perhaps a quick spell duel would be fun between the two of us…_

Before I got the chance to ask however.

"Ah; so you finally made it then?"

I turned around to see Byakuren and her followers over in their own corner of the shrine grounds.

"Yeah."

It was a known fact; that despite how it looked, every faction stayed in their own little portion of the grounds. There were few who meandered around; like me and Yukari, but for the most part everyone kept to themselves. Of course; this didn't mean the factions talked to each other either.

 _One of these times; I should see the extent of which everyone mingled. Sounds like a good experiment_

Perishing any other thoughts; I walked over to Byakuren to see what she might want or need _._

* * *

I stood on the shrine veranda with a small box in my hands. In it contained the names of everyone who attended. I looked out at the crowd; judging their general reactions.

"Lady Cress?" A voice questioned me. I looked down to see Lydia. It was then that I remembered I promised to talk to Yukari and get her out of Gensokyo.

"Ah. Lydia, I will talk to Yukari when i am done with the raffle."

"It's not about that. I made a decision."

"Oh?"

"Though it is a little scary at times; everyone here means well. I was told about a shop that is closed up as well. And even if I did go back; its not like I have any better of a life out there. Thusly; I want to stay here in Gensokyo. I think."

"Ah; is that your final answer? You can't take it back a year from now. Once you start living here, you can't leave. It would bring danger to you. Due to the mingling of Youkai and Humans; if you were to leave, you would end up a target for outside Youkai. And trust me, they exist."

Lydia nodded with certainty.

"Well..." I broke off to look out at the crowd; "To help me with the rafffe; I welcome Gensokyo's newest member!"

"Great great, just get on with it!" Yelled Reimu.

"Patience is a virtue Reimu."

I handed Lydia the box of names. Nodding, I snapped my fingers and all the ballets circled around her like Danmaku.

"W-what am i supposed to do?"

"Just pick a ballet at random."

She nodded and went to grab one; "Ah not yet, I need to show off the third place prize. Flan; if you will."

At my command; Flandre brought out a box of scarfs; shirts and socks.

"We all know the winter gets cold around here; so I brought back some winter undergarments. Guaranteed one size fits all~ I have a set for three lucky people. No..."

I cut my self off to throw a blast of Danmaku at Sanae who was using her ability to rig her name.

"No abilities please." I said as the satisfying sound of _pichuun_ echoed through the shrine grounds.

"As I was saying; no doubt this will be a liked item. Alright; Lydia you can draw the first name."

Lydia drew one from the maelstrom of names and handed it to me. I looked at it and crumbled it up and tossed it.

"Lydia pick another one."

She did and handed it to me.

"Reimu Hakurei."

I gathered up the first box of goodies and handed it to Reimu. Lydia drew for another name and handed it to me.

"Let's see. Oh... Patchouli Knowledge."

Finding it a bit funny; I paced over to Patchy and handed her reward. I returned to the veranda and had Lydia pull another name.

"Yuugi." I called out and handed her reward.

"Now then; our next item for our raffle is...Flandre if you will."

Flan brought out two boxes of the next item.

"The next item is a portable stove for eating outdoors. It comes with a few trips worth of food and these small crystals to run it. The crystals are guaranteed to work for seasons and seasons!"

Seeing a few looks of approval; I had Lydia pull out another name.

"Alright this one is...Sakuya Izayoi."

"Well; this will make for a nice excursion one fine day." She said to herself as I handed her box.

Returning to the veranda; Lydia pulled for the second name.

"Really...?" I said to the luck of the draw. "Satori Komeshi."

I had Flan hand her the winnings so I could keep the raffle going.

"Finally; we have three boxes of the special ice cream I brought from the outside world. Some of you already had a view of this. Flan; if you will."

Flandre brought out the boxes and I nodded to Lydia to pull a name.

"First name is...Mokou."

Ainyalia, who had decided to come up and help me out in place of Flandre, transferred the box for me to her so I could go back to pulling another name.

"Suika Ibuki."

Just like before; I was free to read out the final name thanks to Ainyallia. I opened the paper and looked down at the name.

 _Oh you CANT be serious..._

"Flandre Scarlet..."

"Yay! Cressy I won!"

Sighing; I handed Flandre her prize. While I knew I would regret it; I couldn't tell her no either. Putting aside this problem for now; I had Ainyalia bring out the final item.

"Now; I have put together two boxes of a fraction of the items shown as a type of overall Grand Prize. Lydia if you will."

She pulled one and handed me the slip. I opened it and looked at the name. When I saw who it was I was dumbfounded.

"Y-yukari Yakumo."

'Oh yay me~"

Ainyalia handed her the goodies. Somehow I doubted how real her win really was; but I gave her the box none-the-less. Nodding to Lydia; she pulled another name slip from the blizzard of paper and handed it to me. Opening it; I found a name I was genuinely surprised about.

"Yuuka Kazami."

Ainyalia handed her the box. Looking around; I saw a few disappointed faces but paid them no heed.

"With that concludes my yearly raffle!" At this I snapped my finger. The pieces of paper erupted in little flames and flew off creating little fireworks. This got the crowd's attention and allowed me to pull Lydia aside the shrine.

"Well this is the final chance to decide if you want to stay or not."

"Even if I went back…There is nothing for me really… And everyone here is so kind…"

"Have you thought about a profession and a place to live I wonder."

"Eh…N-no actually."

Snapping my fingers; I conjured up a book and handed it to here.

"My personal reviews of the places okay for people to live. The tabbed pages are ones that are more suitable for humans. The latter section are all places that can have work. Use it as you please."

"Thanks."

"Hey; till you decide, I suggest shacking up in the human village. Find Keine or Mokou to guide you back tonight. I'll be leaving in a little bit. And I doubt Keine will stay much longer as well."

"Ah. Okay." She said as she went out to find her two escorts. Sighing I laid back in the shrine and stretched out.

"Stretching out are we?" A voice called.

"Ohey Mima."

"Who was that girl?"

"Oh; just some human who ended up inside Gensokyo."

"I see. Did I miss the festival?"

"Overslept again?"

"Didn't used to be a problem till that Oni and Inchling showed up. Now it seems my sleep schedule is all messed up."

"You missed the raffle; but I'm sure the party is still doing on knowing them.

"Ah. Thanks." She said as she floated out to the party. Stretching I sat back up and looked around. Seeing nothing of interest I went to go rejoin the party.

"Nu uh! I totally beat you in that duel!"

"You did no such thing Marisa! It was completely me who won that duel!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yes huh!"

I looked over on the veranda seeing Reimu and Marisa arguing about their most recent duel more than likely. It wasn't really worth my time to look at what was going on. I sighed and shook my head. I looked up at the sky and decided I would take my leave.

"You leaving?"

I looked over to see Yukari.

"Yeah."

"What a shame."

"Yeah Yeah. But I need to wake up earlier than normal. I have a grimore to decipher."

Yukari nodded and looked around.

"Guess I'll stay around; see if I can't bug Reimu a bit more."

"Don't get exterminated….Hey make sure Lydia gets back to the human village safely tonight. And make sure Flandre doesn't drink too much. We all know what happened last time."

Yukari nodded and I flew off; leaving the chaos of the party.

The party went on without anyone noticing Cress missing. Danmaku and insults were tossed around by the various attendees.

* * *

All the while, a certain green haired human was making opinions based on what she saw. She was fairly certain attending another one would be dangerous… But dear reader; this is Gensokyo. As we look at the various battles and drinking going on, how can one say that the future and author doesn't have anything more in store for this girl? Well; we can only find out! ~

* * *

 **End of Incident 3! ~**

 **Syndfell:** Well that's that.

 **Cress:** Another Incident down eh?

 **Syndfell:** Yup.

 **Cress:** I noticed the bit of monologue by an unnamed narrator at the end. What is up with that?

 **Syndfell:** Nothing much~

 **Cress:** Sometimes you deserve more **Pichun**.

 **Syndfell:** Please don't. It hurt a lot last time…

 **Cress:** Whatever~

 **Syndfell:** Make sure you read the next Incident! Ja ne! ~


	8. Chapter 7 extra

**A/N:** Hello hello! There must be a problem with the transmitter for it seems this message took forever to go. You see; i really am stuck in the past and use a transmitter to upload everything.

Crappy jokes aside; i really have had little time to do any writing. First i hit a block; then life happened then i got busy...So...Sorry for that! To make up for it; i created a sort of joke chapter meant for...hopefully humor. The ambiguous blob known as Syndfell stars in it : D. It also explains about the third OC i introduced~

* * *

 **Extra Stage! Please wait warmly ^^**

"Hello! Pure and Innocent Aya Shameimaru here! Today I bring you an interview from the wonderful Author!" Aya said waving to Momiji who was assisting her today. Across from Aya at the table in the small house sat an ambiguous figure, The Author.

"Yo." The author said.

"So Author; you said I was free to ask you questions about your documentation of Cressy's life here!"

"Sadly I did say that."

"Perfect! How often does she tell you about everything?"

"Pass on that question~"

"You cant pass…"

"I believe the author can." Momiji added in.

"Fine. So what made you decide to add in Lydia as a character?"

"Well I wanted to show another human with no Youkai influence. At the same time of actually creating her, I got interested in the idea of Spirited Away… And thus Lydia, the girl who was sucked into Gensokyo; was born. Hehe…I don't know about anyone else, but I liked the idea."

"Okay! What about Yukari's laziness throughout the three Incidents?"

"Isn't that gap hag usually lazy? I'm surprised she doesn't just gain weight~"

"My my. Such bold words from a simple author."

". . . You. . . Didn't hear that by chance did you Yukari?"

"Gee I wonder~?"

 **Gap opens up below the Author as the ambiguous figure vanishes into it**

"Sorry Aya dear~ I need to… Talk to the Author for a while."

"Well my dear readers! Looks like this is all we will get out of the author for a while. Let's go interview a Strange Shrine Maiden now!"

 **Extra Stage Clear~ Congratulations; you're cool!**


End file.
